Heroes of Hyrule
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Link and his friend Zach have been chosen to go on a big adventure that will change their life. (Remade story.)
1. The Tragic Tale of Hyrule

Chapter 1

The Tragic Tale of Hyrule

Long ago, there was a kingdom. A nice peaceful kingdom called, "Hyrule". The Kingdom had a castle that was bigger than all the mountains that it had. And of course, everybody knows that when there's a kingdom, theres a King and a Queen to rule the castle. The King was named, Daphness Harkinian Hyrule. And his beautiful wife was named, Susie Rose Hyrule. They both loved their kingdom very much, but they love something else more than their Kingdom. Their perisous baby daughter, Zelda. They love their daughter so much, they can't love anything else, their daughter more than anything else. More than their kingdom, more than their people, and more than their land.

"Daphness?" the Queen said holding on to her daughter.

"Yes my love?" The king said.

"How much do you love your daughter?" She said looking at her husband. The King laughed and played with his daughters hair.

"I love her more than anything! She's my everything, like you my beloved."

"I love you as well my handsome king" She said. Susie put her daughter in her crib and kissed her husband. As they were kissing, a guard came in bursting through the door!

"Your Highness!" The guard said at a sudden urge!

"What is it young one?" the king said.

"There is a horde of monsters rushing toward the castle! I came here as soon as I saw them. I...I never ran so fast in my life sire!"

The king gave a worried look at his wife and his daughter then turned back to the guard! " Give me my armor, and prepare the men!"

"Yes sire" the guard said as he solutes and exited the room.

"My dear! What about our daughter?" Asked the queen.

"Get her to safety!" he said, "I will deal with these treacherous beasts!" She wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Come back to me. Please!"

"I will, my love! I will" the king said as he left the room. Queen Susie grabbed Zelda and ran out of the room as well. The king and his charged at the hard of monsters that approached the castle. "Never let these beasts enter the town!" the king yelled at as men as they charged through the army of monsters approaching their beloved home! All the knights battled through the monsters some were too strong for the knights, but they kept fighting no matter what! A bunch of guards were injured, dead, and lost some of their body parts during this war. It was like their trying to let the monsters win. But the king fought was hard as he could! "How many men are left?" he asked a guard trying to fight!

"Not enough to win this your highness!" he said. The king took a moment to think and then started to give orders!

"Fall back! And ready the archers!" He yelled!

"Yes sir!" the guard. They all backed away from the battle and headed to the drawbridge. Everyone made it in, except the king! "Your highness! Come on. We can't close the drawbridge with you outside of it!" a guard said holding the lever. The king ignored the guard and continued fighting!

"Close it" the king yelled! All the guards were both shocked and confused at what he just said!

"Your highness I…"

"Thats an order!" The king yelled interrupting the guard! The guard looked at the others and the both nodded. And he knew they agreed with the king!

"It's..It's been an honor sir!" the guard said taking one last look at his leader.

"As of you son! Now do as you were told!" The king said murdering every monster in his path! And as he did, the guard closed the drawbridge and everyone ran into position! Just then, the queen ran to the drawbridge and looked around and began to worry!

"What happened? Where's my husband?" the queen asked the guards around her. They all looked at her and began to shake. "I will not ask again! Where is my king?!" She asked again, but a tear comes out of her right eye. A guard walked slowly in front of her and took a very deep breath.

"Your majesty, your king is fighting out there alone!" he said with a sorrow look! The queen gasped and covered her mouth.

"Open the bridge!" she said touching the drawbridge. "Sorry my queen. It was your husbands orders!" the guard said. "And those where my orders! Open the damn drawbridge!" She said pounding the drawbridge.

"My queen please! He's doing this to protect his kingdom, his daughter, and you!" a guard said holding the queens shoulder. The queen keened to the ground and began to cry. Two guards helped the queen up and took her to the castle! "My queen, where is your daughter?" one of the guards asked.

"I..I led her into Impa's hands. She should be…"

"BOMBS! THEY HAVE BOMBS! EVERYONE FALL BACK!" A guard yelled trying to hurry away from the bridge. But too late. The bridge exploded and half of the guards died from the blast! "They broke through the bridge! Save the village! Get them to the Fairy Fountain!" A bunch of the guards escorted the villagers to the Fairy Fountain near the castle! "My queen, you must come!" The guard said.

"No! Leave me. Get all the villagers to safety. I'll buy you all some time!" The queen said drawing her sword!

"My queen you can't…"

"I said go! You don't question orders, you do them! NOW GO!" She said looking back at the guards!

"Fight well my queen." said the guard as he soluted her.

"And to you too." she said. The guards lead the remaining villagers to the Fairy Fountain while the queen stands alone, facing all the monsters that were in front of her! "For my people." she said gripping her blade. "For my husband! FOR HYRULE!" she yelled as she charged through the monsters! The queen killed all the monsters that faced her and her outfit and sword were covered in blood! "Is that all?!" She yelled. "Is that all you got?!" Just then a strange man in dark armor and dark skin was walking slowly towards her.

"Hahaha! I'm impressed." he said, with an evil grin. "You've destroyed all of the good monsters. But I have plenty to spare."

"Who are you?" The queen asked pointing her sword at him.

"Oh please." He said rolling his eyes. "Your husband lasted 5 seconds with me!" The queens eyes were wide once she heard those words come out of the mans mouth.

"You..you killed my husband?!" She asked angrily.

"Well, the way I saw it, he killed himself." The man said crossing in arms and laughed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the queen yelled as she ran to the man and sliced him with her sword! When she looked at the direction she sliced him, there was no mark on him! "What?! But that's..how are you…? Who are you?!" she asked. Then, the man grabbed her throat and raised her to his face.

"Fool!" he shouted. " I am this world's demise, I am the murder of men, I am the ruler of darkness, I am. Ganondorf!" As soon as he said his speech, he grabbed his sword and stabbed the queen!

"Ganon..dorf? But how..is that…?" Those words were the only words she said as she fell to the ground dead. Ganondorf did a thunderous laugh and looked at her hand! "What!? She doesn't have it?" he said angrily. "If she doesn't have it, then who does?!" Just then, a monster approached him.

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked, a little nervous.

"No! Everything's fine" Ganondorf said sarcastically.

The monster signed with belif. "Oh ok. I thought something went wrong!"

"You idiot, of course somethings wrong!" he shouted. "The queen doesn't hold the Triforce of Wisdom!" Ganondorf showed the monster her left hand and saw nothing.

"Maybe you should've checked if she had it before you killed her sire!" The monster said, but then his head was cut off by Ganondorf as soon as his sentence was over.

"Think before you speak next time moron!" he said looking at the bodless monster.

"W..what do we do know sir?" a monster said going around the monsters corpse.

"We leave this place, And then come back in a few years!" Ganondorf said smiling.

"A few years!?" another monster said. "But sire you need to…!"

"Do not worry my little short friend. I have a plain!" he said. "Now come! We must hurry before they come out of hiding and see us!"

"Ok sire" said the monster! All of the monsters quickly fled out of the ruined town and soon disappeared as soon as the were far away.

A few hours after the monsters left, the villagers were out of hiding and looked around at what's left of their beautiful home. "Oh my Gods!" a women shouted. Everyone went to the women's location and saw the corpse of the queen not moving!

"Don't let the princess see this!" said the women carrying a baby.

Everyone was shocked when she said, "Princess" and looking at the baby girl. "Is that the princess?" a man asked.

"Yes!" said the women. "And also, look!" The women held the baby's left hand and everyone saw the triangle symbol on her!

"She has the Triforce of Wisdom?!" someone said confused.

"She does! And the king had the Triforce of Power!" said the women. "And if he is dead, then who ever killed him, has the Triforce of Power now!"

A Lot of the villagers panicked asking left to right, "What are we going to do?"

"Everyone quiet!" yelled the women. "We must rebuild this village, and the castle and protect the princess at all costs!" Everyone agreed to the plain and applauded to the women! "Ok! Now, I need half of Hyrule's soldiers to go to my village, Kakariko and get some building materials for this village! And I need anyone who's a doctor to care for the wounds of anyone who's injured! And the rest of you check the houses and the castle for any survivors! Got that?"

Everyone shouted, "YEAH" and did their part!

"Impa!" a guard said. "It brings me with such relive to see you and the princess alive"

"Thank you rookie." Impa said.

"Um...If you don't mind me asking, who could've done this to our beloved town? Why would they do it?" the guard asked.

"I don't know rookie, but incase if they come back, I want this castle to have more defiences than it did last time!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain!" the guard said, soluting to Impa! Impa looked at Zelda fast asleep. "If someone is after the Triforce, then we must find the one with courage and his assistant fast before the enemy does!" she though.

"Captain!" a guard said running toward her!

"What is it?" she asked.

"There was a women. She was near the river, dead! And I found this note in her hand!" the guard said giving her the note. Impa gave Zelda to the guard and unfolded the note.

"Please take care of him." she read outloud.

"Take care of who?" the guard asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But whoever it is, I wish him luck, whoever he is!"

Next time…

 **The Heroes Found**


	2. The Heroes Found

Chapter 2

The Heroes Found

Meanwhile in a forest far from the war in Hyrule, a man and a women were walking on a dirt path in the middle of the forest.

"Rusl? Is something bothering you?" the women asked.

"Hm? Oh no, not at all!" Rusl said.

"You seem nervous. Are you tired?" she asked.

"Oh a little." he said. "I think it was something I ate."

"That I cooked?" she said eye crossing him.

"Maybe. Are you trying to put me to sleep, Sofia?" he joked.

"If I did, you wouldn't be walking here with me!" Sofia said.

"You little minx." he said taking her hand. Sofia laughed and kissed his cheek and the sat down and watched the river flow back. "This reminds me of the day we first met." Rusl said.

"Oh really?" Sofia said. "How so?"

"Well, you were young, sweet, and kind. I couldn't stop staring at you. I walked up to you and said, "You look very beautiful." You laughed in the cutest way possible."

Sofia signed and said, "Your face was so red when you said that!"

Rusl rolled his eyes and replied, "Look who's talking! Your face was redder!"

Sofia laughed and hugged his arm. "I was glad I meet you back then!"

"Me too" said Rusl.

Suddenly a guard saw them and ran to them! "Hey! You two" he shouted. Rusl and Sofia got up and went to the guard!

"Is something wrong?" Rusl asked.

"I need you all to go to your village and close your doors!" said the guard.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Because Hyrule Castle is under attack, and I need you and your village to stay indoors and in your village until further notice!" the guard said.

"Of course! Come on Sofia!" Rusl said holding Sofia's hand and running to the village!

"Do you think the King and Queen are ok?" asked Sofia.

"I hope they are!" Rusl said. Just then, the heard a cry!

"Did you hear that?!" Sofia asked as she froze in her tracks!

"Yes. I hear it!" Rusl said. "It sounds like a baby!"

"Hurry!" Sofia said running to the sound.

"We're close. I can almost hear it" Rusl said.

"Me too!" Sofia said. They soon saw a basket in front of a big stick blocking its way. Sofia grabbed the basket and looked inside. It was a young baby boy crying.

"It's a boy!" said Rusl.

"And he's so scared." Sofia said picking him up. The boy started to calm down when he sees Sofia's face. "He's calming down." She said.

"He probably likes you." Rusl said.

"We need to bring him to the village!" said Rusl.

"Right. And hurry!" Sofia said, and both of them ran to the village.

When they got to their village, Sofia took the baby to their house and Rusl warned the rest of the villagers what happened. Rusl entered his house and saw Sofia with the baby. "How is he?" Rusl asked trying to catch is breath.

"He's fine." Sofia said placing him on their couch. "I wonder what happened to his family."

"They were probably in that war the guard mention. They must've saved him while the war was on." Rusl said.

"So what now?" Sofia asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a family. So, we shall take care of him ourselfs." Rusl said. "Well, you always wanted to be a father!" Sofia joked.

"Funny." Rusl said. "Now, what shall we name him?"

"Oh, I don't know. You got any ideas?" Sofia asked.

Rusl though for a moment and an idea just hit him! "How about, Link?" Rusl asked.

"Link, huh?" Sofia though for a moment and said, "Yeah, I like that name!"

"Well then, hello Link. We are going to take such good care of you." Rusl said as he picked up Link and he laughed.

Fithiteen years have passed since Link was found by Rusl and Sofia. He was a grown young lad. He became adventurous, brave, and daring throughout his entire life. Rusl takes him to an open field in the forest everyday to help him train in sword fighting and archery. And why you ask? Because he always said that he wanted to be a warrior when he grows up. So, Rusl makes sure Link has what it takes to be a warrior by training him. And he has been doing well.

"Very good my boy!" Rusl said clapping.

"Wow! I'm so good!" Link said shouting. "I should be a knight right now!"

"Hahaha! Yeah, you should. But your not old enough to become a warrior." Rusl said rubbing Link's head.

"Yeah I know. But I'm getting close." Link said swing his sword.

"Close. But not close enough." Rusl said. "Well come on, lets head back. Sofia should be done with dinner by now."

"I hope so. I'm hungry." Link said grabbing his bow.

They walked down the road to there village and talking on the way. "Hey Rusl?" Link nervously said.

"Yes, Sir Youngster?" Rusl joked.

"Do you ever wonder what my real parents looked like?" Link asked. Rusl looked at Link and began to think. 

"Well, I kinda did when me and Sofia first found you." he said rubbing his chin. "But I bet your father was a soldier of Hyrule!"

"Really?" Link said with joy. 

"Oh I'm sure!" said Rusl. "How else did you become so good with swords?" Rusl nogged Link's head and Link laughed cheerfully! Link then looked out on the lake and saw the river flowing down with leafs floating across it.

"Hey Rusl. why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up." Link said.

"Ok Link! I'll call you if dinners ready." Rusl said as he walked down the trail. While Rusl went back to the village, Link climbed down to the river and looked down and saw his reflection in the water.

"I wonder what it would've been like to have you guys." Link signed to himself as if he was talking to his real parents. He threw a rock into the water and tried to do a few skips. When he got board, he decided to catch up to Rusl. Then, he heard a cry! "That's a baby!" he yelled. "A baby is in trouble." Link followed the noise that lead to a crashed boat and he found the baby in a basket. "Hey, it's ok." Link said to the baby. "I'm here to help!" Just then, a glowing triangle mark appeared on Links left hand. "Wha..what's happening?!" Link said. Just then, the glowing stopped and Link couldn't stop looking at his hand! Then, the baby laughed at Link and holded his arms up at Link! Link picked him up and grabbed his blanket. He looked at the blanket is was really bright red and there was a name stitched on it. Link looked at the name and read it outloud. "Zach?" he said. "So your names Zach, huh?" The baby laughed and clapped his hands! "Well then Zach, I should take you to Rusl. He took care of me when I was little. So, he'll take care of you!" Link said as he ran towards Rusl's house!

Back at Rusl's house, Sofia put the last bowl of soup on the table and looked out the window. "Rusl?" she said " Where is Link?"

"He'll come." Rusl said leaning back into a chair! "Just give him time."

"I don't like it." Sofia sad looking down at Links bowl "He's in orphan Rusl. Do you know how hard it was for us to tell him the truth?"

Rusl stopped leaning on his chair and thought for a moment. " It was hard." he said. "At least he took it responsible."

"Yeah. But I still feel guilty" Sofia said touching both of Rusl's shoulders with both of her hands!

"You don't have to be." Said Rusl kissing her left arm.

Just then, Link entered the house and gently closed the door. "Well hey there champ!" Rusl said.

"Shhh! Your gonna wake him up!" Rusl and Sofia looked at each other very confused.

"Wake up who deer?" Sofia asked. Link showed the baby to Rusl and Sofia and they both gasped when they saw it.

"Link! Where did you find him?" Rusl asked!

"He was in a crashed boat washed up in the shore." Link said think that he was in trouble!

"Are you sure?" said Rusl.

"Yeah" said Link.

Rusl picked up the baby and looked at his blanket. "Zach huh?" Rusl said.

"That's his name!" said Link!

"I'll take him to bathroom and get him washed up!" Sofia said.

As Sofia took Zach to the bathroom, Rusl looked at Link and he looked scared! "Is something wrong Link?"

Link looked at Rusl and he knows he has to tell the truth!

"It's just that...when I got close to that baby, a mark appeared on my hand and it just disappeared after like 5 seconds!" Link said rubbing his arm!

"Which hand?!" Rusl asked. Link showed his left hand to Rusl and Rusl gave a quick look!

"Hmm. Well whatever that mark was, it's gone now!" Rusl said.

"I hope so." Link said! Rusl laughed and patted Links back!

"It's nothing Link. Now go eat your supper!" Rusl said. "Ok" Link said.

"Could they really be the ones?" Rusl though.

Next time:

Link and Zach 


	3. Link and Zach

Chapter 3

Link and Zach

Thirteen years went by. Link was an adult and had his own house! Zach was now 13 and he lives with Link. Just like Link, Zach was trained to become a swordsmen and an archer. Zach was like Link, brave and courageous. Link loved Zach as if he was his brother. Zach felt the same way! The two were great friends. And now, their adventure begins!

Link looked around slowly and gripped his sword. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he said. Just then, he heard a rustle in the tree. "Gothya! He said as he fired a harmless arrow at the tree. But the only thing he hit, was a squirrel. "Oops!" he said. Just then, a boy with a yellow pointy eared mask attacked him. Link dodged the attack and faced him. "Clever." he said. "You used that squirrel as a distraction to make me think you were there!"

"Nred." said the masked boy as he charged Link and swung his sword around, but link dodged the attack. Link did the same, but the boy dodged Link's attack as well.

"Your getting good!" Link said

"Was gonna say the same thing to you." said the boy.

Link and the boy's swords clashed throughout the forest each one of them dodged each attack they saw. Then, the boy scratched Link's leg. He grabbed his leg and looked at the boy pointing his sword at him.

"Got ya!" the boy said.

"Good job, Zach!" Link chuckled.

Zach took off his mask and shocked his head. "Thanks." he said. " That is third time I beat you."

"Since when did you keep score?" Link asked.

"When you first trained me." Zach answered.

"Zach. Training isn't about proving who is better, it's about fighting to protect our lives." Link said.

"Yeah, I know." Zach said as he finished packing. "Come on let's go."

Link grabbed his arrows and bow and he followed Zach out and then looked at his left hand where that glowing mark appeared when he first found Zach. " _I wonder what that thing was?"_ he though.

"LINK!? KEEP UP!" Zach shouted.

"I'm coming!" Link said catching up to him.

Link and Zach walked down the road to their village talking about their training. "You did really good, Zach!" Link said. "You were better than last time."

"Hey, I learned from the best!" said Zach elbowing his arm.

"Shucks Zach." Link said rubbing his head! "Hey! Whatta say we rush down to the village and grab a bite with Ilia!"

"Sounds good to me!" Zach said. The two ran to their village and went inside the house, put their stuff back, and headed towards Ilia's house.

"So, think about getting a girlfriend?" asked Zach.

"A girl..what!?" Link said with a weird reaction. "Zach! Give me a break will you!"

"Come on dude, you're almost thirty!" Zach said.

"I have like, two years left! I'll find love then!"Link said.

"Yeah, maybe you can practice talking to a girl with the help from your "Imaginary" girlfriend, Lisa!" Zach said making quote signs.

"I thought we'd agreed to never speak of that again!" Link said pointing at Zach.

"Sorry. I just can't get that out of my head" Zach laughed.

"Just shut up when we have grub!" Link said angrily continuing down the path.

"Ok, your right. I wouldn't want to mess up your date!" Zach chuckled.

"Zach!" Link said pointing at him again. "I mean it! One more word about that, and I'll throw you in the lake!"

"Ok relax." Zach said. "I was joking."

"And you know how much I hate it when you do that!" Link said.

The two of them made it to Ilia's house and knocked on the door. "Oh, hi guys!" Illa said as she opened the door.

"Hi Illa." said Link.

"Hey Illa." said Zach.

"We're gonna grab a bite at Talo's, wanna come?" asked Link.

"Sure." Ilia said. "Just let me change my clothes." Illa closed the door, and Link and Zach waited outside.

Link looked at the forest and stared at it strangely. "Saw an eagle or something?" Zach asked Link raising his eyebrow.

"What? No. I just have a thought."

"What kind of thought?" asked Zach.

"Well, we're both orphans, right?" asked Link.

"Uh, yeah." Zach asked looking confused.

"So, do you ever wondered where you've came from?" asked Link looking at Zach.

"Well, not really." Zach said scratching his head.

"Zach. I've been wondering about that ever since I was five!" Link boomed out. "Hey, calm down!" said Zach. "You'll find out one day."

"Find out what?" Ilia asked scaring Link and Zach.

"Oh. Uh...nothing" Link sputtered. Ilia looked confused and stared at them for five seconds.

"Well, ok." Ilia suspiciously said.

"Come on, let's grab a bite." She said walking ahead of them. Link and Zach ran to Illa and headed to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Zach sat alone on the counter while Link and Ilia sat on the both. "So Link, you and Zach still do training?" Ilia asked.

"Zach does the training!" Link said. "I'm the one who helps him."

"Really? Wow, is he better than you?" Ilia asked.

"Very funny!" Link said. "But yeah, he's gotten better!"

"You think he'll be a knight and fight alongside with you?" Ilia asked looking at Zach.

"Maybe." Link shrugged.

"Maybe?" Ilia shouted. "Link, you two were best friends ever since you found him fifteen years ago! He has to fight with you. He'd be a great companion."

"Ok ok. Quiet down. The whole restaurant doesn't need to hear you!" Link whispered.

"Sorry." Ilia said looking around and covering her mouth.

Zach looked at Ilia and Link talking and eating together, then went back to his food. Then, Talo the manager, poured more water in Zach's cup.

"Oh thanks!" Zach said to him.

"No problem kid." Talo said. "How was your training?" he asked while cooking some soup.

"Ah, you know, Swords, bows, arrows, all that kind of stuff." said Zach as he took a drink.

"Hahaha. I'll take that as a, "Went well" I suppose." Talo said.

"Well, Link didn't "Accidently" cut me again, and he mistaken a squirrel for me. So I guess you can say that." Zach chuckled.

"That's a sign meaning your getting better!" Talo said punching Zach's arm gently.

"Yeah, I guess" Zach said then he looked at Link.

"Hey! You ok?" Talo asked a little puzzled.

"Hm? Oh yeah. It's just...it's just...Um." Zach moaned and looked back at his soup.

"Are you sick or something?" Talo asked a little crossed eyed.

"No." Zach signed then took a deep breath. "Before we arrived here, Link told me he keeps wondering where he's from and who's his real parents are! And It's kind of making me wonder the same thing for myself!" Zach said sadly.

Talo looked at Link, then back to Zach. "It doesn't matter who you are, where you came from, or who your parents really are!" Talo said, touching Zach's shoulder. "Rusl and Sofia took care of Link when he was a baby. And then did the same for you when Link found ya. No matter what, everyone is your family." Talo said patting Zach's shoulder.

"Thanks Talo. I'll keep that in mine!" Zach said.

"Hey Zach, you done yet?" Link asked walking to him.

"Yeah." Zach answered.

"Then let's go. It's getting late!" he said as him and Ilia walked out of the door.

"Ok." Zach said jumping out of the stool and catched up with Link and Ilia.

"They always forget to pay!" signed Talo.

Link, Zach, and Illa walked outside of the restaurant. "You want us to walk you home?" Link asked Illia.

"No. I'm fine." Ilia nodded. "Thanks guys. See you later!"

She yelled as she ran to her house. Link and Zach waved at her and headed back to their house.

"Very smooth, Link." Zach smericked.

"Oh shut up." Link said as they walked home.

Link and Zach reached to their house and went inside.

"Man, I'm beat!" Zach said as he jumped on the couch.

"Your always beat." Link said.

"You wanna turn it in early?" Zach says as he sits-up on the couch.

"Yeah, I was gonna do that anyway!" yawned Link as he went to his room.

"Ok, good night." Zach yelled as he put out the fire.

"Night." Link said back. Link got undressed and laid in his bed. Link looked out his window and saw a full moon shining through his room.

"Good night." he said to himself and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the new rebuilted Castle town, a hooded women walked down the road and into a building. Inside the building was a strange old women with the crystal ball.

"Ah. Welcome welcome. Please take a sit and tell me what you desire to see!" she said with excitement.

"What I desire to see, stay private to me and you!" The hooded women said.

"Why's that?" the fortune teller asked. The women pulled down her hood and reviled herself to the women. "P..princess?!" the fortune teller sputtered. "What..What are you doing here?!"

"Please. You are the only one who can help me." the princess pleased.

"Help with what?" the fortune teller asked.

The princess took a deep breath and said her answer. "I need you to show me, who holds the Triforce of Courage and it's assistant."

Next time:

The Journey to Hyrule


	4. The Journey to Hyrule

Chapter 4

The Journey to Hyrule

Link woke up in a room filled in light. He looked around and there was nothing! No people, no animals, no villages. Nothing, it was just all white. "What's going on?! Where am I?!" Link yelled.

"Link! Link!" a female voice said. Link looked behind him and saw a women. He couldn't see her face. The light in the room was to bright.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"Link." said the voice again. "You and your friend are Hyrules only hope. Please save us!"

The women disappeared and Link began to hear something else. "Link! Link! Link, wake up" a male voice said.

"Who are you?" Link shouted.

"LINK, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Zach shouted shaking Link! Link woke up and pushed Zach out of his bed. He started painting and sweating then he looked at Zach getting up for his fall.

"Zach?" Link painted.

"Good morning to you too." Zach said sarcastically.

"What are you doing in my room?" Link asked.

"Checking on you!" said Zach. "Your were shouting in your sleep and when I went to check on you, you were sweating a lot!"

Link sat on his bed and rubbed his head. "What time is it?" he moaned.

"Almost 9:00." Zach said.

"Did I wake you?" Link asked.

"No. Beth's dog woke me up!" Zach complained.

"Of course it did." Link laughed.

"Oh be quiet." Zach yelled. "So what about you, you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was just a dream." Link said.

"Bad or good?" asked Zach.

"Couldn't tell." Link said. "Don't worry about it. Lets cook some breakfast!" he said as he got up and put on his clothes.

"Well, ok. If you say so." Zach shrugged and left the room.

After Link got dressed, him and Zach both cooked some eggs, bacon, and toast and started eating. "Man, Sofia really did teach you to cook. These are delicious." Zach said with a few eggs in his mouth.

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full." Link pointed out.

"Sorry." Zach said as he swallowed his food. Then, there was a knock on their door.

"Huh, who can that be a this time?" asked Link.

"Probably some of the children asking us to play." Zach said walking to the door. He opened it and it was a mailman.

"Can I help you?" asked Zach.

"I got a letter for Link and Zach!" the mailman said giving him the letter.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to deliver mail?" asked Zach.

"Yes, but the person wanted me to deliver this to you two immediately!" said the mailman.

"Well, better get back to work!" he hurried down the road and Zach close the door when the mailman was out of his sight!

"That was weird!" said Link.

"Who could send us a letter in the mid morning?" asked Zach.

"Open it and see who's it from." Link told Zach. Zach opened the letter and read it outloud to Link.

" Dear Link and Zach, I am, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I want you all to meet me at my castle as quickly as you can. From Zelda"

"Princess Zelda?!" Link suprisely said.

"You know her?" asked Zach.

"I know who she is, but I've never seen her in person!" Link said.

"Why does she need us?" asked Zach reading the note over and over again.

"I don't know. But let's go see Rusl and Sofia and tell them the news!" said Link.

"Ok." Zach said as he put the note in his pocket and both of them head out the door.

Link knocked on the door and Sofia opened it. "Link, Zach!" She said softly and hugged them. "Oh it's so great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Sofia." Link said. " Is Rusl home?"

"Why yes. You guys wait here I'll go get him." Link and Zach sat down on the couches and waited for Rusl.

"They didn't make a lot of changes last time we were here." said Link.

"I know right." agreed Zach. Then, Sofia came down the stairs with Rusl behind her.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Rusl said. "How are you two doing?"

"We're good Rusl." said Link.

"Of course you are. Why do I bother asking?" Rusl said as he sat down.

"I'll go make some tea." Sofia announced as she left the room.

"So, what's new?" Rusl clapped.

"We got a letter!" Zach began.

"A letter? From who?" asked Rusl.

"Princess Zelda herself!" Link answers.

Rusl was confused. He couldn't tell if he was lying. "Are you sure?" he asked them.

"Very!" Zach said as he took the note she gave them today. Rusl looked over the letter and read it to himself and then put it on the table as soon as he stopped.

"Rusl, why does she need us?" asked Link. Rusl though for a moment and finally spoke.

"That is for you to find out." he announced.

"Really?" asked Zach.

"Indeed." said Rusl. "You two pack your things and see what the princess needs!"

"Are sure Rusl?" asked Link.

"I am indeed sure Link." Rusl said. "Now go! You don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right! Lets go Zach!" Link said.

"Ok!" Zach shouted.

"You two go pack what you need, then come back here." Rusl told them. "Your gonna need something to get to the castle faster!"

"Sure thing Rusl." Link said as him and Zach went out the door.

Sofia entered the room and saw that Link and Zach were gone. "They left already?" she said.

"They've got something else to do!" Rusl said handing her the note.

Link packed some rupees, arrows, and food. While Zach packed some Deku nuts and his Slingshot. "Seriously?!" Link groned. "Your getting to old for that!"

"Hey, you'll never know it might come in handy." Zach said putting his Slingshot in his pack. They both grabbed their swords and bows and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Link asked Zach.

"Ready!" Zach replied.

"Lets go!" Link said as he headed out the door. They both went outside and saw Rusl and Sofia heading towards them with horses. "Horses?" Link asked.

"Would you rather walk?" Rusl asked.

"I already know which horse is mine!" said Zach looking at the small horse.

"What are their names?" Link asked.

"Epona & Wejuss!" Sofia answered.

"Wejuss huh?" Zach said petting her. "Not a bad name."

"I like the name, "Epona" as well." Link complimented.

"Well, you two better get going. The princess awaits you two!" said Rusl.

"Right! Come on Zach." Link said as he got on the horse.

"Way ahead of you dude." said Zach climbing on his horse.

"You two be careful on your way to the castle!" Rusl said.

"We will!" Link said.

"Alright! Lets go." Zach said. Link and Zach rode off to the forest and Rusl and Sofia watched them leave.

"Be safe." Rusl said.

Link and Zach rode to Hyrule Castle. "Zach! You ok?" Link asked him.

"Yeah, a little nervous to be honest." said Zach.

"Don't worry. I am too." Link said. The both exited the forest and entered a big field and saw the castle straight ahead of them!

"There it is!" shouted Zach.

"I see it!" Link said back. They both speeded their horses towards the castle. They both stopped their horses as soon as they reached the entrance.

"It was a lot smaller back at the forest entrance." said Zach.

"No kidding!" Link agreed. Link and Zach got off their horses and went to the guard at the entrance. "Mind if we leave our horses here?" Link asked the guard.

"Hm? Oh sure!" said the guard. "Welcome to, Castle Town!"

"Thanks." said Zach. They both waved to the guard as they entered the town.

The town was way bigger than Forest town. It even had more people. "I want to live here!" said Zach.

"I was thinking the same thing." Link replied.

Zach stopped to look at the some of the things people were selling in the markets. Until he heard a girl scream! He ran into an alleyway and saw a girl getting picked by three boys.

"Oh that's not good." he though.

"So blonde, where's are money?" asked one of the boys.

"I..I forgot it." the girl said worried.

"How could you forget!" yelled one of the other boys. "We told you, bring us 20 rupees, or else there will be consequences!"

"I'm sorry. I'll give it to you guys tomorrow! The girl said.

"Yeah right!" The last boy said. "Your just saying that so you can escape from us."

"I'm not I swear. Just please let me go!" the girl cried.

"Nice try. But you can't fool us." the boy said as he began to raise his fist at her.

The girl closed her eyes and looked away. Just then, she looked back seeing the boys fist being held by Zach.

"What the.." the boy said looking at Zach.

"Leave her alone!" Zach said. The boy freed his hand from Zach's grasp and pushed his friends towards him!

"Get him you fools!" he shouted to them.

One of the boys threw a fist at Zach, but he countered and threw him to the wall. The other one ran to him, but Zach kicked him and he fell to the ground.

"You should've minded your own business, jerk!" The last boy said heading towards Zach. Zach then punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground gripping his stomach. "Ow..ow..that hurt!" he cried. He looked up at Zach, but saw a sword near his face.

"Here's what you and your friends are going to do." Zach said. "Your gonna run away from here, and never speak this to anyone. And if you ever hurt this girl again, this sword is going through your head. Got it?" he threatened. The boy nodded and got up. "Now get out of my sight!" he said. The boy and his crew quickly ran away from Zach and pushed some villagers out of their way!

Zach went to the girl who was looking at Zach a little scared. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. The girl nodded at Zach and wiped some tears from her eyes. Zach then took out his hand and helped her up.

"T..thank you." She said nervously and hugged Zach.

"Uh….You're welcome?" Zach said blushing. "Who were those guys?" He asked looking at the direction they ran.

"Oh, that was Mido and his group. They always pick on me!" the girl said.

"Well, it looks like they won't be anymore." Zach said.

"Oh! I'm Sarah, by the way." the girl introduced herself.

"My names Zach!" Zach said.

"I like your little green hat. It makes you look cute" Sarah said.

"Oh. Uh, thanks?" Zach blushed more.

"I've never seen you before in this town. Are you new?" asked Sarah.

"Well, sorta." Zach said rubbing his head. "I'm actually from, Forest Town."

"Forest Town?" Sarah said confused. "Never heard of it."

"I thought you would." said Zach.

"Zach! There you are" Link called. "Where were you? I thought you got kidnapped or something." he asked then looked at Sarah. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Sarah." She answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Link." Link said shaking her hand.

"Zach saved me!" she announced.

"Oh, from what?" Link asked.

"From a bunch of boys who are always bullying me!" she said.

"Oh, did he now?" Link says, mocking Zach.

"It was...it was nothing." Zach said rubbing the back of his head and his face turning red.

"I better get going. My parents are probably worried about me!" Sarah said running out of the alleyway. "Bye Zach, bye Link!" she called out. Link and Zach waved her goodbye and continued to the castle.

"Sarah seemed nice, didn't she Zach?" Link asked.

"Yeah she sure was." Zach answered softly, then realized what Link said and punched his arm. " Not a word!" he said.

Link and Zach made it to the entrance of the castle! "Is it me, or did the castle grew a little bigger?" Zach said looking all the way up to the top of the castle.

"It's just you." Link answered. Link and Zach continued walking, then two guards blocked there path.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" one of them asked.

"The princess has called for us!" Link answered.

"And why should we believe that?" The other guard asked.

"Because she gave us this!" Zach said giving them the letter she sent them! The guards read the note then laughed.

"What so funny?" asked Link.

"Do you know how many times people people tried to write a letter thinking it's the princess?" the guard said.

"But his one isn't fake! She really did write that." Link said.

"Listen kid!" the guard said, "This castle is no place for people like you two. So you either leave and never return, or we will send you both to the dungeon!"

Then, a women opened the doors and saw Link, Zach, and the two guards arguing. "What is going on here?!" she shouted.

"Miss Impa!" the guard said. "These two were trying to trick us into entering the castle!"

"We're not tricking you guys!" yelled Zach.

"Quiet you!" a guard said.

"Let me see the letter!" Impa said holding out her hand. The guard gave Impa the letter and she read it to herself. "So you two are Link and Zach?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes." they both said.

"Come with me." Impa said. Link and Zach followed Impa to the castle and up some stairs. Link then saw an eye symbol on her left arm.

"I know that symbol!" he said to her.

"Oh do you now?" Impa said looking back at him.

"That's the sign of The Sheikah!" he answered.

"The Sheikah?!" Zach asked.

"Rusl told me about their history when I was nine!" Link said. "They all died!"

"Yes. They did." Impa spoke. "But my mother survived. She fell in love with a man in Kakariko Village. Then, she trained me to become a Sheikah like her."

"Wow." said Zach.

They both stopped at a door. "Ok. This is the princess room. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior." Impa warned them.

"We will." said Link said.

Impa opened the door and a young women was looking out her window. "Princess?" Impa said. "They're here!"

Next time:

Princess Zelda


	5. Princess Zelda

Chapter 5

Princess Zelda

A young women looked behind her and saw Link and Zach behind Impa. "You came!" she said.

"I'll leave you all alone." Impa said closing the door.

"So your Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes I am. I'm so glad you came, Link and Zach!" she said.

"You know us?" asked Zach

"Of course I do." Zelda said giggling "I wrote the letter to you two only!"

"Oh right." Zach said laughing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head. "So why did you call us?" he then asked.

"Because you two are the Heroes chosen by the goddesses." Zelda said.

"What? Chosen?" Link asked. "Princess. I don't mean to be rude, but I think you're mistaken us for someone else."

"Am I?" she asked. "Link. let me see your left hand" Link held out his right hand and Zelda did the same. Then, a triangle symbol appeared on both of their hands and Link freaked out. He quickly moved his hand back to him and try hard no to panic too much

"Link! What's wrong? Are you ok?!" asked Zach.

"What the hell was that?!" Link asked Zelda.

"That was the Triforce of Courage! It's a symbol of the hero from long ago." Zelda explained. Link looked back at his left hand and the Triforce of Courage disappeared from his hand! "When was the last time you saw that in your hand?" She asked Link.

"It was thirteen years ago!" Link answered. "It appeared on my hand when I found Zach!"

"Wait, what?" Zach said confused.

"Then that means the Hero has found his companion!" said Zelda.

"Companion?" Link and Zach both asked.

"Allow me to explain." Zelda said. "Many years ago, the Hero had a young companion to aid him in his quest to destroy evil from this land. And when they both fell, the Hero trusted the Triforce of Courage to someone else. And when the Hero's sidekick is near, then the new Hero's Triforce of Courage will shine bright and give its power to him."

"So that's why it glowed when I found Zach." said Link "He's the Heroes companion!"

"Exactly!" said Zelda.

"So, me and Link are the Hero and his sidekick reborn?" Zach asked.

"Correct." said Zelda. "But if you two really are the Hero and Sidekick reborn, then will need something else then the Triforce of Courage on Links hand."

"And what would that would be?" Link shrugged.

"The Master Sword!" Zelda said.

"What's the The Master Sword?" Zach asked.

"It's the blade of evil's bane!" Zelda answered. "The only weapon that can destroy darkness."

"Where is it then?" asked Link.

"It's locked away somewhere in the Temple of Time." Zelda answered. "But it's been locked for decades."

"So, how do we open it?" asked Zach.

"In order to open it, will need three Spiritual Stones!" Zelda answered. "The first stone is called, The Korki Emerald."

"Where would we find it?" asked Link.

"It's hidden somewhere deep in the forest!" Zelda said.

"That should be easy." said Zach. "We live their!"

"True." said Link. "But we don't know the whole forest!"

"Then I would suggest asking some people at your village for assistance." said Zelda.

"Good idea." Link said. "Lets go."

"Wait!" Zelda stopped them. Link and Zach stopped right in front of the door "You'll need someone to help you alert danger nearby."

"And who will that be?" asked Zach.

Then, a little blue light ball flew right in the room and flew around Link and Zach. "A fairy?!" Link said surprised.

"I thought they were just a myth!" said Zach.

"This is my little friend, Proxi!" said Zelda.

"Hey! I'm not that little!" yelled Proxi. "So your the Hero and the sidekick?" she asked Link and Zach.

"I guess so." said Link.

"Well, we should get going!" said Proxi.

"Right! Let's go!" Link said.

"Come back here as soon as you get the Korki Emerald!" said Zelda.

"Got it!" Link yelled out as he, Zach, and Proxi ran out the door!

Then, someone peaked at the corner of the hallway they left and used a contact spell. "Alert my master. And tell him. I found them!"

Link and Zach got on their horses and rode back to the forest. "The princess seems nice!" Link said.

"Don't try that trick on me again Link." warned Zach.

"I'm not!" Link said!

"What trick?" asked Proxi.

"It's a long story." said Zach.

"Ok, so Rusl knows about Hyrule's history more than anyone else. So we'll ask him were the Korki Emerald is!" Link said.

"Sounds like a plain." said Zach.

They both stopped at Rusl's house and knocked on the door.

"Link, Zach! Your back? That was fast." Rusl said letting them in. "So, what did the princess need?"

"I'll tell you later Rusl." Link said. "Do you know something called, The Korki Emerald?"

"The Korki Emerald?" Rusl asked confused. "How do you know it?"

"It's important!" Proxi said

"Is that a fairy?" Rusl said surprisingly. "How did you find one?"

"Another story for later. Do you know where the Korki Emerald is or not?" Zach asked.

"Come with me." he said. Link, Zach, and Proxi followed Rusl to an old room full of textbooks and maps.

"ACHOO!" Zach sneezed. "Man, it's so dusty in here." he said sniffing and rubbing his nose.

"Yes, I never been in this room since you boys moved out of this house." Rusl said.

Link looked at one of the books and wiped off the dust off of it and read the cover. "The Tales of Enchanted Creatures!" he said out loud. "You made me study this when I was twelve."

"Yes. And so are all of these books!" Rusl said. Link and Zach looked around and noticed that every book Rusl had them study was in here.

"Did we really studied all of these?" Zach asked.

"You sure did!" Rusl said. He then pulled out a map of the forest and placed it on the table.

"This is the whole forest?!" said Proxi.

"I lived here for 28 years, and I never knew it was this big!" Link said.

"No one did." Rusl said. "So we are here!" he pointed at the small circle, then grabbed a textbook. "And according to this textbook, a group of men hid the Emerald on the old Great Deku Tree right there!" he pointed to a tree that was in the middle of a group of trees surrounding it.

"That's where the Korki Emerald is?" asked Zach.

"Yes. Be careful you two. People who went inside the tree, never come back." Rusl warned them.

"Don't worry Rusl." said Link. "We'll be alright! Come on Zach." Link, Zach, and Proxi exited Rusl's house and headed to the Great Deku Tree.

"Be careful boys." Rusl said.

Next time:

The Korki Emerald.


	6. The Korki Emerald

Chapter 6

The Korki Emerald

Link, Zach, and Proxi walked the path to the Great Deku Tree.

"How close are we Zach?" Link asked him.

"A little bit close." Zach said looking at the map. "Once we get more further, it should be easy to spot."

"Got it." Link replied.

"You know it's kind of crazy!" said Zach.

"What is?" asked Link.

"You know, us being the Hero and the sidekick and all!" Zach answered.

"Oh. Yeah, that is a little crazy." Link chuckled. Then they reached a field with a tree standing in the middle.

"Is that it?" ask Link taking a peak at the map Zach was holding.

"Looks like it!" Proxi said.

"It looks like a man who turned into a tree!" Zach complemented.

"Your right there." Link agreed.

"Proceed with caution you guys!" said Proxi.

"I think we know that already!" Link said looking inside.

"No kidding." agreed Zach.

"Just get in there!" Proxi said.

Link, Zach, and Proxi entered the Great Deku Tree and the father they went the darker it became.

"Damn, it's pitch black in here!" yelled Link.

"Proxi? Can you light this place up?" asked Zach.

"Sure can." said Proxi as she began to glow brighter. Proxi soon brighten the whole room. Link and Zach looked around and were amazed on how awesome it was.

"Woah! Look at this place!" said Zach.

"I know." said Link. "But where's the Korki Emerald?"

Zach was about to answer, but stepped on something sticky! "Eww! Seriously?!" he moaned. Link looked at where Zach stepped and was surprised at what he saw!

"This..this is a spider web!" he said.

"Really!? I thought they were strings! said Zach sarcastically as he scrabbed the web off his boot.

"That's not the point!" yelled Link.

"This is just not just a spider web, it's a giant spider web!"

"And your point is?" asked Proxi.

"In order to make a web that size, a butch of spider's would work together to make it this size!"

"How do you know that?" asked Proxi.

"Rusl teaches me a lot!" Link answered.

"Did he also teach you that giant webs can also be made by giant spiders? ask Zach.

"Well, not exactly! Link said. "But you do make a good po..wait! Why did you ask?" Zach pointed up and Link and Proxi look where Zach was pointing to and the saw something move up on the ceiling. It had one eye and it was big and had giant branch like legs.

"You dare trespass at my home?!" The creature hissed.

"What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Zach.

"It's so hideous!" Link said. The creature dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the ground causing it to shake.

w"You fools don't belong here!" The monster growled.

"Hey! We're here to grab a stone and then leave. That's it." Link said.

"I don't care!" the monster roared. "You all will be trapped here for an eternity!"

"We'll see about that!" Zach said as he and Link pulled out both of their swords.

`"Very well." the monster said. "This tree will be your tomb!" the monster hissed as it approached Link and Zach.

"Ready?" Link asked Zach.

"Ready!" Zach replied.

The monster charged at both of them, but the all dodged the attack. "Let's squash this bug!" yelled Zach as he charged and slashed the monster with his sword! But the armor was too strong. "Uh-oh!" Zach said.

"That tickled!" the monster said, then hit Zach with one of his legs. Zach flew and hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"ZACH!" Link and Proxi both yelled.

"You next!" the monster said now facing Link and Proxi.

"Bring it, Crab head." Link insulted. Link charged at the monster and tried to damaged it, but the armor was too strong for Link's sword. All Link could do was dodge the attacks. "AH it's no use." he grunted. "Everything around him is too strong for my sword!"

Proxi then looked at the monster and then had an idea! "Not everything!" she said.

"What?" Link asked.

"The eye! Slash it's eye!" Proxi ordered him. "He can't attack what he can't see!"

"Good idea!" Link said as he gripped his sword then, ran to the tried his best to slash the eye, but the monster kept blocking and dodging all the attacks. "Stand still you frickin parasite!" he yelled.

"Never!" the monster shouted and then smacked Link across the room! Link fell to the floor and tried to get up, but both of his arms and legs were stuck on a web.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he struggled.

"Link! Hurry, get out of there!" shouted Proxi.

"I'm trying!" he said still trying to break free from the web. The monster approached Link, then faced him.

"You should've left when you had the chance!" The monster said as he began to step on Link. Then, a deku seed hit the monsters eye before his leg touched Link. "MY EYE! MY EYE!" the monster screamed.

Link turned behind him and saw Zach with his slingshot in his hand. "I told you it'll come in handy!" he said to Link.

"Zach!" Link said with relief. "Thanks for the safe!"

"No problem!" Zach said cutting the web that hold Link.

"He's blind! Now's your chance!" Proxi shouted.

"Right." said Link as he grabbed his sword. Link charged at monster pointing his sword straight to his eye! When the monster had his vision again, he only saw Link's sword go through him for 1.2 seconds.

The monster roared and then fell to the ground and began to disappear into darkness.

"Yeah, way to go Link!" Zach cheered!

"Thanks bud." Link said rubbing Zach's head.

"Hey guys, look! Proxi said when she saw a crystal green stone.

"Is that the Korki Emerald?" asked Zach.

"Looks like it." Link said picking it up.

"That was almost easy!" Zach shrugged.

"Yeah, but I doubt the rest will be alot easier then this." Link said.

"Good point." Zach said.

"Well, know that we got the Korki Emerald, lets head back to the castle and find out where the next one is!" said Proxi.

"Right!" said the two heroes as they exited the tree.

Just then, a man appeared looking at the spot the monster was defeated. "Their both right." he said. "The rest won't be easy!"

Coming soon:

Gifts from the Great Fairy


	7. Gifts from the Great Fairy

Chapter 7

Gifts from the Great Fairy

Link, Zach, and Proxi continued on the trial to Hyrule Castle. On the way there, both Link and Zach couldn't stop talking about the battle they just had.

"It was cool how I saved your life back there!" Zach said.

"Yeah, that is cool." Link said.

"But Zach!" Proxi said. "Aren't you a little hurt after that hit? It looked pretty bad."

"Oh yeah, it hurt for a while, but I'm ok now!" Zach said.

"Wow. Your so tuff for a child." Proxi complemented!

"Heh! Thanks." Zach said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on. We need to get to Hyrule Castle." Link said. They both continued down the trial. Then, they heard a strange voice.

"Come to me! Come to me!" the voice said.

"Zach, stop making weird voices!" Link warned him.

"That wasn't me!" Zach said.

"Come to me!" the voice continued.

"What is that sound!" asked Zach.

"I know what it is!" Proxi shouted. "Follow me!"

Link and Zach followed Proxi to the other path of the woods. "Where is she taking us?" asked Link.

"Don't know!" answered Zach. "But I hope she knows where she's going!"

They both stopped and a stone door that's covered in vines. "Proxi, where are we?" asked Link trying to catch his breath.

"The Great Fairy Fountain!" Proxi answered.

"The Great Fairy Fountain!?" Zach said surprisingly. "A lot of people in the village searched for it but never succeeded!"

"Well, I almost feel sorry for them." Link said. "Come on Zach! Give me a hand with the vines." Link said pulling one of the vines out.

"Sure." Zach said pulling the other vines out. They all pulled every single vine until none of them covered the door.

"Alright. Let's push together!" Link told Zach as he grabbed the left door.

"Right." Zach said grabbing the right door.

"Ok, on 3!" Link commanded. "1...2...3!" Link and Zach both pushed the doors and the all opened.

Link and Zach looked inside the fountain and their eyes were so wide! "Woah, look at this place!" Link said.

"It's like a indoor garden. Except with no flowers." said Zach.

"But where did that voice come?" asked Link looking around.

"It has came from me!" the voice said coming from the fountain. A woman appeared from the fountain and floated above it. Zach's jaw dropped as he saw the women, until Link closed it.

"Who are you?" Link asked the women.

"I am The Great Fairy!" the women introduced herself. "And what joy it brings me to see the Hero and the sidekick at my fountain!"

"You know us?" asked Zach.

"Of course I do." said The Great Fairy. "Your clothing looks just like them!"

"Oh, thanks." said Link.

"Now. Since you did well finding my fountain, I shall bring you two gifts!" The Great Fairy said.

"What kind of gifts?" asked Link.

"Allow me to show you!" said The Great Fairy as she spawned a device with a pointy arrow on it wrapped around in chains, and a mask that kinda looked like Link. "For you hero." she said looking at Link. "I give you, The Hookshot! It will be useful to you when you want to grapple on any wooden object that's out of reach!" The Great Fairy gave Link the hookshot.

"Thank you, Great Fairy." said Link.

"And for you sidekick." she said looking at Zach. "I give you, The Fierce Deity Mask! It will make you more stronger, faster, and smarter once you were it!" "Woah!

Thanks." he said.

" _Why does it have Links face on it?"_ Zach thought.

"I hope you two enjoy your gifts." The Great Fairy said.

"Thanks again Great Fairy!" Link said as both of them exited the fountain.

"Good Luck on your quest young ones!" The Great Fairy said as they exited.

They both passed their village and walked their horses to the castle. Just then, Link looked at the sky. " _It's getting late!"_ he though. "Zach!" he said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" ask Zach stopping his horse.

"We're gonna camp here tonight!" Link said.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked looking back. "I mean were not that far from the village!"

"Yes, but it'll be dangerous to walk back there at night." said Link.

"He has a point." Proxi said to Zach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zach said shrugging.

"Ok. I'll get some firewood, while you tie up the horses!" Link said gathering sticks.

"Sure." Zach said.

After gathering enough firewood to make a fire, Link, Zach, and Proxi sat down near the fire and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "So…" Zach said breaking the silence. "We're heroes reborn, huh? It's so weird."

"You said that last time when we were trying to find that tree!" Link reminded him.

"I know!" Zach said. "It's just so hard to believe. I mean, I'm fine being your companion and all, but I'm just wondering if this was all a big mistake." Zach said.

"What do mean a big mistake?" asked Link.

"Link! We're both orphans. And not to mention farm boys!" Zach said. "How can we be the ones chosen for this? I..I don't understand!" he said getting a little louder.

Link then touched his shoulder and Zach looked at him. "Zach. I know your confused. I'm confused too!" Link admitted. "But we've been chosen for this for a reason. We're heroes now! And just think about it, when we get this sword Zelda told us about, we'll slash any monster that tries to attack the kingdom, and then, we'll be famous!"

"And you might marry the princess." Zach joked.

"Yeah, I'll...Wait, what!?" Link spluttered.

"I saw the way you looked at her!" Zach said. "I've never seen you like that since you meet Illa."

"Oh,be quiet!" Link said.

"Admit it! You like Princess Zelda!" Proxi said.

"You too!?" Link asked Proxi.

"Well, you and the princess are the same age!" Proxi added.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Link said."She's a princess. And I'm a farm boy. You said it yourself, Zach!" he said pointing at him.

"Yeah. And then you said, "We're heroes now!" Remember?" Zach added.

"Oh yeah." Link said blushing.

"Look, it's ok if you are in love with her. And who cares if your still a farm boy. I'm sure she loves you no matter what you are!" Zach said.

"Really?" asked Link.

"Of course." Zach said giving Link a thumbs up.

"Heh, thanks Zach." Link said rubbing the back of his head.

"So you DO like her!" Proxi shouted!

"Be quiet, or I'll squash you!" Link threatened.

"Sorry." Proxi said.

"Well!" Zach yawned. "That's enough talking for tonight!"

"Yeah. Lets get some sleep." agreed Link.

"I'll stay awake and warn you guys if anythings coming!" Proxi said.

"Thanks Proxi." said Link.

"Welp, good night Link." Zach said.

"Night Zach." Link said back. They both lied down and went fast asleep.

 **Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle.**

"Zelda?" Impa called out. "It's almost midnight. You should be in bed!"

"I know Impa." said Zelda looking out on her balcony. "I'm just worried about Link and Zach." she said looking down at Castle town.

"Something tells me your worried about Link the most." Impa said smiling.

Zelda's eyes went wide open as soon as Impa finished her sentence.

"W..what?!" Zelda asked turning to Impa trying not to look nervous.

"Ever since you saw that boy when he entered here with his friend, you never stop facing him." Impa pointed out. "Your face was also red when you saw him for the first time." Zelda covered her face and tried not to scream, but everything that Impa said was true! "Don't worry your shyness. I won't tell him." Impa joked.

"P..please don't." Zelda spluttered.

"I won't Zelda. I promise." Impa said holding both of her shoulders. "Now get some sleep." Impa said walking Zelda to her room.

"Ok Impa. Good night." She said as she tucked herself in.

"Good night princess." Impa replied back closing the door.

After a few seconds when Impa closed the door Zelda whispered, "Good night Link."

Next time: General Volga, And the Goron Ruby


	8. General Volga, And the Goron Ruby

Chapter 8: General Volga, And the Goron Ruby

Morning came at in the forest. Link woke up rubbing his head and looked around. "Morning already?" he said to himself. Then he looked at Zach who was sleeping on the ground lying on his back. "Well Zach certainly had a good sleep." he said. Then, he saw his package of deku seeds and had an idea. He grabbed Zach's slingshot and steadied his aim and fired it right on Zach's head and he woke up immediately.

"OW!" Zach yelled holding his bruise were the deku seed hitted him.

Zach's scream then woke Proxi up. "What happened?! What's going on?!" she shouted flying around.

"Good Morning sleepy heads." Link said to Zach and Proxi.

"LINK?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zach yelled!

"Relax! I was just waking you up." Link said putting Zach's slingshot back in his pack.

"By using my slingshot?!" Zach shouted. "Hey, it's hard for you to wake up normally." Link said.

"Zach scared the living wings out of me, Link!" added Proxi.

"For your information Proxi, I wasn't expecting Zach you to wake up!" Link honestly said. "Now let's get going, we have to give the Korki Emerald to Zelda right away." he said climbing on Epona.

"Sure, but after that, lets have breakfast." Zach said climbing on Wejuss.

"Sure buddy." Link said as they rode their horses back to Hyrule Castle.

Link and Zach left their horses at the entrance of Castle town and headed back to the castle.

"Where do you think the other stones are?" ask Zach looking at the Korki Emerald.

"Zelda said, "There are three Spiritual Stones." and right now, we got one of them. So the next two could either be easy or harder to get." said Proxi.

"Well thanks for the info. But I said, WHERE are the other stones!" Zach corrected Proxi.

"Oh. well…"

"Hey, you two!" a man yelled behind Link, Zach, and Proxi. The man was wearing a red dragon skin armor and wore a silver dragon hat and was holding a dragon staff. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked in a booming voice.

"I'm Link and this is Zach." Link said introducing him and Zach.

"Who?" the man asked.

Link was about to say their names again. But Proxi flew in front of them. "It's ok Volga. They're the hero and the sidekick reborn!" she said.

"What, really?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes! Zelda found them at last." Proxi said then turned to Link. "Link! Show him the Triforce on your hand so he knows we're telling the truth." Link held out his hand, and the Triforce of Courage lit up in his hand.

"By the Gods!" the man said. "You really are them!"

"We sure are." Link said.

"Please forgive my rude behavior. I just thought you two snuck in here." the man said.

"That's ok. Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am General Volga!" he answered.

"So your the General here." Link said.

"I kinda knew that already." Zach said.

"How?" asked Link.

"The armor." Zach said pointing at Volga's dragon chest plate.

"Are you here to see the princess?" Volga asked.

"Yes!" said Link. "We need to give here the Korki Emerald ASAP!"

"Then why are you talking to me instead of doing that? Go!" Volga said stepping out of they're way.

"Right! It was nice meeting you, Volga!" Link shouted as he and the others ran to Princess Zelda's room.

"You too heroes" Volga replied then made a evil grin once they were out of his sight. "You too"

Link, Zach, and Proxi made it to Zelda's room. "Princess! We did it!" Link said.

"You got it?" Zelda asked. Link took the Korki Emerald out of his pouch and showed it to Zelda.

"Good job you two!" she said. Link put the Korki Emerald back in his pouch.

"So where's the next stone?" Zach asked.

"The next stone is in, Death Mountain!" Zelda answered.

"Death Mountain?" Link and Zach both asked.

"It's that volcano near the castle!" Proxi told them.

"Oh crap." Zach said.

"Whats the stone called?" Link asked Zelda.

"It's called, The Goron Ruby!" Zelda said.

"What are Gorons?" Zach asked.

"Their giant rock like people who live in tall rocky mountains." Link answered.

"How do you know?" Zelda asked Link surprisingly.

"Our step father taught me all about Hyrule when I was fourteen." Link said.

"He seems to be smart." Zelda said with a smile. "He sure is." Link said.

"Hey Link." Proxi said. "We should get going."

"Right! Wish us luck, Zelda!" Link said as he, Zach, and Proxi ran out.

"Be careful you guys!" Zelda yelled to them. "Death Mountain has that name for a reason!"

Meanwhile, Volga looked around him to see if he's alone and then used a communication spell. "My lord? My lord, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Volga!" the person said. "My monsters have said you found the holder of the Triforce of Courage and also his companion. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes my lord." I even got a closer look at them. They even told me in person!" Volga said.

"Are you sure this plain of yours will work?" the man asked.

"I'm sure. Those fools will never see the next monster coming!" said Volga.

"You better be right!" the man said. "Because if those monsters you sent don't destroy the hero's, then I will."

" I understand my lord." he said as he stopped the spell.

"General?" a guard said looking at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." Volga said.

"Ok sir. I'm glad everything's okay." the guard said was he walked pass Volga.

"It won't be for long." Volga whispered.

 **Next time: Death Mountain**


	9. Death Mountain

Chapter 9

Death Mountain

Link, Zach, and Proxi made it to Death Mountain and saw how high it was. "We're all going to die!" said Zach with a quiet nervous voice.

"You scared or something?" Link asked him.

"No!" Zach yelled. "It's the lava that's scaring me."

"Just don't think about it and come on." Link said heading up the mountain.

"Why did it have to be a volcano?" Zach moaned as he followed Link.

Link and Zach climbed the mountain until the saw an entrance to cave.

"Hey look, there's a sign." Proxi said flying to it. Link and Zach got close to the sign and read what it said.

"Welcome to Goron Village"

"Goron Village?" Link said looking at the cave.

"Their village is inside a cave that's near a dangerous volcano?" Zach asked.

"At least the village isn't inside the volcano." Proxi pointed out.

"Fair enough. Come on let's go in." Zach said entering the cave.

"I bet he just wanted to take shelter incase the volcano erupts!" Link told Proxi.

"Definitely." Proxi said agreeing to Link as they followed Zach in the cave.

The hero's went deep in the cave until the reached the village. "This is the village?" Link said looking around.

"It doesn't even look like a village." Zach said.

"And where is everyone?" Proxi asked. They all looked around and all the saw were drawings of Gorons on the walls, a bunch of flags with their symbol, and a bunch of boulders are all over the ground.

"Maybe they evacuated?" Link guessed.

"Suppose." Zach shrugged. Then, he saw a boulder near them twitch. "Uh, Link?" Zach said shaking a bit.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"I'm a crazy? Or did I just saw that rock move?" Zach asked pointing at the rock he saw.

"Are you sure it moved?" asked Proxi.

"Positive!" Zach said.

"Get your slingshot!" Link whispered to Zach. Zach nodded and grabbed his slingshot from his pouch and aimed for the rock.

"Ready your sword!" Zach whispered to Link. Link nodded and readyed his sword.

"Do it now." Link whispered. Zach fired his slingshot at the rock and then, it transformed into a rock creature.

"What the hell is that?!" Zach yelled.

"Oh, hylians!" said the creature. "Welcome to Goron Village!"

"Wait. Your a Goron?" asked Link.

"I sure am." the Goron said then looked out at the rest of the cave.

"Hey guys! It's ok! Their friendly!" hs shouted out. A few seconds later, the boulders transformed into Gorons.

"You were all hiding from us?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." said one Goron. "We just thought you were monsters." said another Goron.

"Nah. These two stop monsters!" said Proxi.

"Then we can use someone like you two!" said a big Goron. This Goron was way different then the others. He had hair all over his head and unlike the other gorons, he has a beard. "I am Daurina! Leader of the Gorons!" he said.

"Nice to meet you." Link said.

"I am Link, and this is Zach!" he said introducing himself.

"And I am Proxi" said Proxi.

"Nice to meet you. All of you!" Daurina said. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We're here to get something called, The Goron Ruby!" Link answered. "We were hoping you had it." Daurina became puzzled at what he said.

"Whats wrong?" asked Zach.

"I..I don't have it." Daurina said.

"What?!" Link shouted.

"But don't worry. I know where it is." Daurina said giving them a thumbs up.

"Where?" aske Zach.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Daurina said walking to the exit of the cave.

They all came across a new cave at the top of the Goron Village. "It's in there." Daurina said.

"Why is it there?" asked Zach.

Daurina signed and then answered.

"Because I had it when I was trying to fight a hideous beast called, King Dodgogo!" he said.

"I fought all I could, but I wasn't strong enough. I dropped the stone when I was retreating. I felt so selfish that day. I never went back to this cave again." Daurina said looking depressed.

"Don't worry Daurina." said Link. "We'll help you take down this monster and get the stone back!"

"You will?" he asked.

"Sure. You can count on us." Zach said.

"Brilliant Brother!" Daurina said. "Good Luck."

"Thanks. You head back to the village. We'll return there too once were done." Link said.

"Got it." Daurina said as he went back to the village.

"Come on guys. Lets go." Link said as the all ran to the cave.

Link, Zach and Proxi walked deeper in the cave.

"Geez, it's getting hot." said Zach using his shirt as a fan.

"You said it." Link said. It got even hotter the further they got.

"Ok now it's even more hotter!" said Link. Just then they stumbled upon a clift with a pool of lava in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zach said looking down at the lava. Link looked at the other side of the lava and began to think.

 _"The other side of the lava is to far. There's no way we can jump over it!"_ he thought. Then, he saw a broken wooden sign on the other side then an idea just hit him.

"Zach! When I say so, I want you to hold on to me!" Link said reaching into his pouch.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"You see that sign on the other side?" he said pointing at the sign.

"Yeah." Zach said.

"I can get us over there if I use the hookshot the Great Fairy gave me to get us over there!" Link explained.

"Hey. Not a bad idea!" Zach said.

"Be careful Link." Proxi said. "The hookshot may be useful, but sometimes it's dangerous."

"Noted." Link answered. Zach climbed on Links back and Link grabbed his hockshot and aimed for the sign.

"I'm ready!" Zach said.

"Hold on then!" Link said. Link fired the hookshot and it hit the sign and send Link and Zach flying to the other side fast.

As soon as they reached the other side, they were amazed at what they just did! "That was awesome!" Zach said.

"I am so using this to get up on our house!" Link said.

"Hey guys! Lets keep moving." Proxi said.

"Right! Come on Zach." Link said as they continued down the cave. They reached the end of the cave and saw a hole in the middle of the room.

"You think the stone is down there?" asked Zach.

"If it is, then we have no other choice!" Link said.

"Ok!" Let's do this!" Zach said as he jumped in first. Link jumped next and landed in a room with lava in the center. "Hey look The Goron Ruby!" Zach said pointing at the other side of the lava.

"Well this is going to be easy!" Link said.

"But didn't Daurina said he fought a monster here?" Proxi asked. Just then the heard a loud roaring noise behind them. They turn around and saw a giant monster behind them.

"Oh no!" Zach said.

"That's one big monster" Link said.

 **Next time: Zach's New Power**


	10. Zach's New Power

Chapter 13

Zach's New Power

The monster threw fireballs out of his mouth and fired at Link and Zach. "We need to get that stone!" Link shouted.

"I'll get it, you handle the monster!" Zach said. But when we was about to get it, the monster swung his tale at Zach and his head a rock and feel unconscious!

"ZACH!" Link shouted and ran to him! "Zach! Zach! Come on wake up!" Link yelled to him, but it was no use.

"He's breathing!" Proxi said looking at his chest which is still moving.

"You stay with him. I'll handle this." Link told Proxi. Link charged towards the monster and slashed it with his sword. But it didn't make a scratch.

"Are you kidding me?! This again?" Link yelled at the monster. The monster then fired some fire balls at Link, but he deflected them with his shield.

Proxi was looking at Link battling the monster and began to worry. "It's just like that monster at The Great Deku, his skin is too strong!" she said. Just then, she heard Zach groan. "Zach! Are you alright?" Proxi asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" Zach said rubbing his head. "What happened to…" Zach looked at his hand that he used to rub his head and realized it was covered in red liquid. "Blood?" Zach said.

"Your forehead!" Proxi said. "It has a really big scratch on it!"

"Don't worry. It's just a scratch!" Zach said.

"A big one!" Proxi added.

"The monster is too strong, is it?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. It's just like the monster from before. He's too strong for us to handle." Proxi said. Zach then had an idea.

"It won't be strong for long!" Zach said digging into his pack!

Link tried to slice the monsters skin with his sword, but it was still too strong.

"It's no use! There's nowhere in his skin that's soft for me to stab him with my sword." Link said. The monster was about to charge at Link, but he stopped a few inches away from him.

"What the…?" Link said as he looked behind the monster and saw a man whose face matched Zach's mask the great fairy gave him grabbing the monsters tail.

"Wow!" he said. "This really does make me strong!" He threw the monster on the other side of the room and went to Link. "Are you ok?" the man asked.

"Yeah! Is that you Zach?" Link asked.

"Yeah! When I put on the mask, I was suddenly transformed and I became bigger and stronger." Zach said looking at himself.

"The monster is just like the other monster we last fough, it's skin is hard." Zach looked at the monster as it roared at them. Then he had an idea.

"Maybe on the outside, but what about the inside?" Zach suggested.

"Your not saying we should go inside it are you?" Proxi asked.

"No! Link, grab that bomb over there, and when I say now, throw it at his mouth!" Zach said.

"Good idea!" Link said as he grabbed a bomb.

"Hey Fossil Face!" Zach shouted at the monster. "Your mother was an overgrown Lizard" Zach teased. The monster opened his mouth and began to fire some fireballs at Zach. "Link! NOW!" Zach yelled. Link threw the bomb quickly into the monster's mouth and made a clean shot in.

"Yes! I made it!" Link cheered.

"Great. NOW GET DOWN!" Zach yelled. They both got down and the monster began to roar really loud and exploded.

Link, Zach, and Proxi looked at the monsters remains and saw nothing but smoke and a bunch of scales that are on fire. "Way to go guy's!" Proxi cherried out.

"Nice work Zach." Link said patting on Zach's back!

"Don't mention it!" Zach said.

"Guys look! The Goron Ruby!" Proxi said looking out at the end of the room. Link grabbed the ruby and picked it up.

"Two down, one to go." Zach said.

"Come on, let's get out of here and tell Daurina the good news." Link said.

Daurina was waiting outside of the cave wondering and wondering when are they coming back. "This is taking too long! I have to do something!" He said as he walked to the cave. Then, he heard footsteps and it was them walking out with the Goron Ruby. "Well, bless my rocks! You did it!" Daurina said.

"It wasn't easy, but yeah we did it!" Link said.

"Allow me to give you all the Goron Gratitude!

"And what would that be?" Zach asked.

"A Goron Hug!" Daurina said hugging both Link and Zach!

"Oh my gods!" Zach grunted.

"I think my back just snapped!" Link said.

"Hahaha! Sorry. I forgot Hylians hated it when I do that!" Daurina laughed. "Instead, keep that Goron Ruby as an reward!"

"Thanks Daurina!" Link said. "Come on. Let's head back to the castle!"

"Right away!" said Zach!

"Good-bye you guys come back anytime! Your always welcome!" Daurina shouted as they ran down the mountain!

Link, Zach and Proxi headed to Hyrule Castle to give the second Spiritual Stone to Zelda.

"How's your head?" Link asked Zach.

"Hurts a little, but fine." Zach answered.

"It's bleeding quite a lot Zach." Proxi said.

"Guys I mean it. I'm fine" laughed Zach.

"If you say so." Link said.

"Hey you two!" said a booming voice.

"Oh, hey Volga." Link said.

"You! How did you survived Death Mountain?" Volga asked looking surprised.

"To be honest, we have no idea." Zach said.

"Why do you sound so surprised about it?" Link asked.

"Oh. Well..uh..Death Mountain is dangerous as you can probably tell." Volga said. "None of our soldiers ever came back from that mountain!"

"Should've known" Zach said.

"Anyway. We have to get back to Zelda! See you later!" Link said as him, Zach, and Proxi ran to Zelda's room. Volga began to grow anger in his body.

"How did they survived?!" he asked himself. "King Dogdgogo should've killed them!" Volga than thought for a moment and signed. "Well. I guess it's time for plain C!"

Link, Zach, and Proxi made it to Princess Zelda's room. "Princess, we got it!" Link said giving her the Goron Ruby!

"Great work guys! Now to…" Zelda than looked at Zach's head and saw the blood on it. "Oh my gosh Zach!" she said getting a closer look at his head! "What happened to your head?!"

"Oh. I tried to get the stone, but the monster we fought pushed me out of the way and my head hit the wall" Zach answered.

"Your lucky it didn't kill you." Zelda said. "Here all patch you up!"

"So Zelda, where's the last stone?" Link asked.

"The last stone is called, The Zora Sapphire!" Zelda said rubbing the blood out of Zach's head.

"The Zora Sapphire?" Zach asked.

"Correct. You'll find it in Zora's Domain!" Zelda said.

"And where would that be?" Link asked.

"Follow the river on the right side of the castle. It should lead you there!" Zelda answered.

"Sounds easy enough!" Zach said.

"Ok Zach! That should do it!" Zelda said as she finished strapping the bandage on Zach's head.

"Thanks Zelda." Zach said feeling his bandage.

"Come on! Let's go." Link said.

"Actually, You guys go on ahead." said Proxi.

"Really, why?" asked Link.

"I...need to take a little break for a while!" said Proxi.

"Well ok." Zach said.

"Once your done, try to catch up with us." said Link.

"Ok. Good luck guys!" Proxi said as she watched both Link and Zach run out of the castle.

"Proxi? Why aren't you going with them!" Zelda asked.

"Oh. I just feel like I need to stay here for a while." Proxi answered, but Zelda new she was lying.

"Proxi, What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Hm? Nothing." Proxi lied.

"Proxi!" Zelda said. "You didn't want to go with Link and Zach because you are scared of water, did you?"

"What?! No!" Proxi shouted.

"Then why?" asked Zelda.

Proxi signed and then told Zelda the truth. "I..I think Volga is up to something." she said nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Zelda asked.

"Well, when we returned from Death Mountain, his face was all angry and surprised like." Proxi explained. "He's up to something, I know it!"

"Hm. You might be onto something." Zelda agreed. "I'll bring him to the throne room and ask him a few questions. And when I'm done, you follow him quietly and don't let him see you."

"Ok Princess. You can count on me!" Proxi said.

 **Next time: The Tale of the Two Heroes.**


	11. The Tale of the Two Heroes

Chapter 11

The Tale of the Two Heroes

Link and Zach made it to the end of the cave and saw a bunch of water and caves. "Where are we?" Link asked.

"I think Zora's Domain." Zach answered.

"Correct you are!" a creature said popping out of the water.

"Woah!" Zach said backing up.

"Oh, pardon me for my rude appearance to you guys." said the creature coming out of the water.

"Why isn't he wearing any pants?" Zach whispered to Link.

"I don't know." Link said to him. "I am a Zora. How may I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for something called, The Zora Sapphire!" Link said.

"The Zora Sapphire!?" the Zora asked.

"Yeah that's right!" Link said. The Zora though for a moment and looked back at the heroes.

"Go to our King. He might have it!" he said.

"Thanks." Zach said. As he and Link went to the throne room. "I hope getting this will be easy." Zach said.

"Me too." Link said.

They both made it to the throne room and saw a big Zora sitting in his throne. "Ah visitors! Welcome welcome. How my I help you?" he asked.

"Are you the King?" Link asked.

"Why yes I am." he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We're looking for the Zora Sapphire." Link said.

"The Zora Sapphire?" the king asked with a surprised look. "Why would you need that?"

"We've been order by Princess Zelda to retrieve it!" Zach said.

"Well, if the Princess of Hyrule needs it, then I will tell you where it is." the king said.

"Oh boy, here we go. Another battle!" Zach moaned.

"My daughter has it. Go look for her at Zora Lake just on the left of here!" the king answered.

"Ok thank you your highness!" Link bowed to him and went to the Zora Lake. Link looked at Zach and relized he was making a weird confusing face. "Hey Zach, you ok? You look puzzled." he asked.

"Yeah." Zach said. "I was expecting him to say a monster has the stone or something just like the others." he said honestly.

"Just be grateful that this one will be easy." Link said.

"Why do I have the feeling you're gonna regret saying that!" Zach said worried a bit.

Link and Zach made it to the Zora lake and looked all around and they saw a giant fish in the middle just standing at the dock.

"That's one big fish!" Link said.

"This place is a little **fishy** if you ask me!" Zach laughed and Link smacked him on the head!

"What did I tell you about puns?" Link asked.

"Sorry." Zach cried. They went to the dock and found a little Zora staring at the fish.

"Uh excuse me?" Link asked her.

"What do you want?" She angrily asked Link.

"Are you the king's daughter?" Link asked.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" she said not looking at him or Zach.

"We were told by your father that you have the Zora Sapphire." Zach said. "Do you have it?"

"No! And even if I did, I won't give it to you!" she said.

"What!?" Zach yelled "Why not?"

"And what do you mean you don't have it?" Link asked.

"Because Lord Juba Juba ate it!" She said.

"Who?" Zach asked. The Zora girl pointed at the big fish behind her and Link and Zach's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" Zach asked looking at the Zora girl.

"Why do you want the stone anyway?" the Zora asked.

"Princess Zelda has ordered us to retrive it along with the other stones!" Link said.

"Well tell her that She will have to deal with only those two. I'm not giving you the Zora Sapphire!" The Zora said.

"Who do you think you are?" Zach asked.

"Oh boy!" Link moaned facepalming.

"I am Princess Ruto of the Zora's!" she answered. "And as princess, I will not give the Zora Sapphire to a bunch of stupid elfs!"

"ELFS?!" Zach yelled. "Why I outta…" Link pulled Zach's shirt and dragged him back.

"Let me handle this Zach!" Link said. "Look, Zelda has ordered us to retrieve all the stones so we can…"

"I don't care what she needs the stones for." Ruto interrupted Link. "I already told you…" Just then a fish jumped out of the water and landed between Ruto and Link and Zach!

"Oh-no" Ruto said silently.

"What?" Link asked confused.

"That's Lord Juba Juba's favorite fish!" Ruto answered.

"What's wrong about that?" Zach asked. Then, Lord Juba Juba's mouth opened wide and it began to suck up everything in front of him.

"GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" Link yelled as him and Zach grabbed on to the stairs of the deck. Ruto tried to reach them, but it was too late. She got sucked right into Lord Juba Juba's mouth. "PRINCESS RUTO!" Link yelled!

"I GOT HER!" Zach yelled as he let go of the stairs and got sucked in as well.

"ZACH!" Link screamed. After Zach entered his mouth, he closed up and Link ran to Lord Juba Juba's mouth. "Zach? Zach?" he cried out, but no answer. "Please be alright." Link said.

 **Back at Hyrule castle…**

Zelda sat on her throne waiting for Link and Zach to return for the last stone. But then, Volga entered the room and bowed to her. "You wanted me, your highness?" Volga said.

"Yes. Yes I did General." Zelda said. "Impa, please let me speak to him alone." she said to Impa.

"Of course Zelda." Impa said leaving the room.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Volga asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Zelda said. "I just have a few questions for you."

"W...what kind of questions?" Volga asked trying not to sound nervous. Zelda looked at him closely and saw one drop of sweat going down his face slowly.

 _"He's sweating. Is he really hiding something? I've never seen him nervous before."_ Zelda though.

"Volga? Have you met Link and Zach?" she asked him.

"Oh! The two forest people?" Volga asked. "Yeah I met them."

"Good. Now, do you trust them?" Zelda asked.

"Do I trust them?" Volga repeated the question. "

Yes. Do you?" She asked once again.

"I trust them if you trust them." Volga answered.

"Very well." Zelda said. "Now Volga. Do you know about the Hero and his companion long ago?"

"We all heard the tales princess." Volga said.

"Then you know that Link and Zach are those heroes reborn!" she said. "Link holds the Triforce of Courage! If anything happens to Link, his Triforce will pass on to his murder." Zelda said.

"That is why the sidekick is there, right?" Volga said.

"Right." Zelda said. "If Link falls before Zach does, then the Triforce of Courage will pass on to Zach. The sidekick is there for the Hero to protect him, even if it means he has to risk his own life for it." Zelda said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"I understand that princess." Volga said.

"Then you must know we have to make sure we protect Link and Zach when they return." Zelda said. "All of Hyrule will be lost if they both fall."

"I understand." Volga said.

"Good." Zelda said. "Alright. You are dismissed. That is if you have anything else to say."

Volga bowed to Zelda. "No I don't Princess. I'll take my leave." Volga said leaving the room.

Zelda then turned behind her and whispered. "Ok Proxi, Go now!" she whispered.

"Got it Zelda." Proxi said catching up to Volga. Proxi was flying high above the castle wall hoping that she won't get caught. Volga walked to his quarters and made sure that the coast was clear. Little does he know, Proxi was following him.

 _"Alright Volga, time to discover your secret!"_ she though.

Proxi took a peek at the lock and saw Volga casting a spell. "What is he doing?" she asked herself. Then, Volga started to speak.

"My lord?" Volga said.

"Volga. I am very disappointed in you!" A voice said.

"Who's voice is that?" Proxi whispered. "And why is Volga taking orders from him?"

"Believe me my lord, I'm a little disappointed myself." Volga said depressed.

"You have the right to be!" the man said. "You have failed!"

"Please master I have one more monster that can…"

"ENOUGH!" the man yelled. "All those monsters you have sent failed to destroy the hero and sidekick!"

"But master, there is one more monster that will destroy them!" Volga said.

"And this one will be destroyed as well!" the man said.

"You don't know that master!" Volga said.

"SILENCE!" The man yelled. "I grow tired of these failures! I'm coming over there right now and I'll show you who to kill the hero and sidekick."

The spell stopped and Volga punched a glass window. "Curse him!" he shouted. Proxi then flew out of his room and quickly went to Zelda's room.

 _"I can't believe it! It was Volga who sended all of those monsters to guard the stones? I've gotta tell Zelda quickly!"_ she though flying as fast as she could.

Proxi flew into Zelda's room and freaked out! "PRINCESS!" she shouted!

"Proxi! What's wrong? What did you find?" asked Zelda.

"IT WAS VOLGA THE WHOLE TIME!" Proxi yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"Volga was the one who ordered those monsters to guard the stones and that tried to kill Link and Zach!" Proxi said.

"What?!" Zelda shouted. "Why would Volga do that?" she asked holding her hand to her heart.

"Because he's working for someone else!" Proxi said.

"WHAT?" Zelda yelled.

"I heard it all and he's coming right now!" Proxi yelled.

"Oh-no!" Zelda said worrying about Link and Zach. "Proxi! Fly to Zora's Domain and warn Link and Zach!" she said.

"But they might be getting the last stone!" Proxi yelled.

"Just tell them to hurry!" Zelda said. "NOW GO!" Proxi flew to Zora's Domain.

" _Oh Link and Zach where ever you are you better hurry!"_ Zelda said.

Next time: **The Zora Sapphire**


	12. Inside Jabu Jubu

Chapter 12

Inside Juba Juba

Zach began to wake up inside a mouth! "Ugh my head!" Zach said rubbing his head. "Did I just get eaten alive?" he asked. He looked behind him and saw a further path down the mouth! "Hang on!" he said remembering what Ruto said.

 _"I don't have the Zora Sapphire. Because Lord Juba Juba ate it"_

"Of course! The Zora Sapphire is inside this big fish!" Zach shouted! "Now I have to find it before nature takes its course!" he said as he ran further down Lord Juba Juba's throat.

He went down further and further and further, until he went down. Just then he found Ruto looking at the ground.

 _"Oh gods! Not this again!"_ he though

He went up to her and she looked behind him. "What are you doing?" asked Zach.

"None of your business!" she yelled at him!

"Hey! Watch your manners!" Zach said.

"Don't tell me want to do?" Ruto yelled.

"Well incase you didn't know, we're inside a giant fishes stomach." said Zach looking around. "So if you want to stay alive, I suggest you DO listen to what I say."

"I am the Princess!" she blurted out then Zach looked behind her! "You don't have the authority to…"

"GET DOWN!" Zach yelled grabbing Ruto and they both fell to the ground! As soon as the landed on the ground, an electric beam struck above them. Ruto looked at Zach who is looking at the source of the attack.

 _"He...he just saved my life!"_ she though.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Zach asked.

"Y..yeah! I'm fine!" Ruto said. They all looked at the creature that fired the electric shock at them and saw that it was a jellyfish.

"A jellyfish?" Zach asked!

"That shouldn't be here!" Ruto said.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked her. "Because this guy is like a whale! He eats everything in the ocean!" he said.

"Yeah, but jellyfish aren't around in Zora's Domain. Cause we Zora's have a weakness! Lighting!" Ruto explained.

"So what you're saying is, Someone or something put these electric heads inside Lord Juba Juba?" Zach asked.

"Yes!" Ruto said.

"Well in that case." Zach said pulling out his slingshot and shot the jellyfish down. "Let's go find the source!" he continued!

"Ok. But can you do something for me?" Ruto asked.

"What?" Zach replied. 

**A few minutes later...**

"Tell me again why I'm carrying you!" Zach moaned!

"Because I'm the princess! And you have to do what I say!" Ruto said.

"Not a very valid answer." Zach complained.

 _"He sure complains a lot, but I should be nice to him. He saved my life!"_ she though. _"Wait! I forgot to thank him!"_

"Hey...uh...Thanks for saving me back there!" Ruto said nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no problem!" Zach said!

"But can I ask you something?" Ruto said. "Why did you do it? After all the mean things I said to you?" she asked.

"Because it's what me and Link do!" Zach answered. "Just because you said mean things to me, doesn't mean I choose not to safe you!" he said!

"Oh." Ruto said rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks" she said.

"Like I said, No Problem." Zach said.

They wondered further into Lord Juba Juba's stomach until they both reached to a doorway!

"What kind of stomach as an open doorway!" Zach asked.

"Well whatever it is, I bet it leads to whatever is sending those electric jellyfish!" Ruto said.

"I'll handle it. You stay here!" Zach said.

"Wait!" Ruto said holding Zach's arm! "Take this!" she said holding a boomerang in her hands.

"A boomerang?" Zach said.

"It might be useful to you!" Ruto said.

"Thanks." Zach said as he ran into further in the stomach.

"Please come back safe." Ruto said in her head.

Zach entered another room and saw a giant electric ball in the middle of the area! "Woah. That is cool." Zach said.

"Who dares?" The monster said!

"Oh. It can talk." Zach said!

"State yourself!" the monster yelled.

"Hi. I'm Zach!" Zach said. "Your the one whose causing all the shocking surprises?" Zach joked!

"Hahaha!" The monster boomed! "So it can tell jokes?" It said. "Then it shall be it last!"

"I don't think so barnacle brain!" Zach said as he pulled out his sword and prepared to fight! "Because IT is about to kick ass!"

"I think not!" The monster said fired his electrical balls at Zach, but he dodged them!

"This will end quick!" he said charging at the monster. He slashed his sword at the monster, but he got an electric shock! Zach flew and smacked into the wall.

"Dang it!" he said. "He's just like the other monsters, but instead of a hard skin, he's got electricity guarding his whole body!" he said.

"You are a fool!" the monster said. "Did you really think that would work?"

"Sort of. But I'm not giving up!" Zach said.

 _"There's gotta be something around him that's making him absorb all the electricity around him!"_ Zach though looking at the monster.

Zach looked atop of the monster and saw a few of his tentacles hanging from ceiling.

 _"He's getting the electricity from the fish?"_ he though. _"How is that even possible?"_

The monster then smacked him with one of his tentacles. "Ow!" he said rubbing his wound.

"You will die here boy!" the monster said.

"So will you!" Zach said running towards him. Zach grabbed his slingshot and shot the tentacles hanging from the roof the the fish, but the deku nuts wouldn't make a scratch.

"Damnit! The deku nuts are too weak." he though.

"Nice try boy! No for your demise!" The monster said grabbing Zach with his tentacles. Zach struggled to break free, but the tentacles were too strong! Just then, a path of electricity was covering the tentacle and was heading towards Zach. As soon as the electricity reached Zach, he screamed in pain really loud. "It was just as I said, You will die here!" The monster laughed.

"HEY!" a voice shouted at the monster. The electricity on the tentacle Zach was trapped in stopped and Zach saw who it was.

"R..Ruto?" he said trying to gain cosines.

"Well, well, well. A little fishy girl coming to the rescue?" The monster mocked Ruto.

"Release him!" Ruto screamed!

"Or what?" the monster said.

"Or I'll regret doing this!" Zach said as he took a big bite at the monsters tentacle.

The monster screamed in pain and let go of Zach. Zach fell to the ground on his back and Ruto ran to him. "Zach, are you ok?" Ruto asked helping him up.

"Yeah. But I think I'm gonna have cavities after doing that!" Zach said checking his teeth.

"Why is he not damaged yet?" Ruto asked looking at the monster.

"He's surrounded by electricity and it's coming from the fish!" Zach said.

"Of course!" Ruto shouted!

"What?" asked Zach.

"You see those tentacles above him?" Ruto asked.

"Yeah." Zach said.

"That electricity is making him go under his control!" Ruto said.

"So, it's like mind control?" asked Zach.

"Yes!" Ruto said. "That explains why he ate the Zora Sapphire." she said a little crossed.

"I can't cut them up with the deku nuts. And there's no way I'm throwing my sword up there." Zach said.

"Try the boomerang I gave you!" Ruto said. Zach pulled out the boomerang and then nodded at Ruto.

"Good thinking!" Zach said to her.

Zach studied his aim and threw the boomerang at the tentacles. It successfully cut the tentacles and the electricity around the monster began to disappear! "What?!" the monster shouted. "How can this happen."

"It just does!" Zach said. He ran to the monster and stabbed him. The monster screamed and started to disappear.

Zach dropped his sword and planted himself on the ground. "Whew. Glad that's over!"

Ruto then hugged Zach really tight and started to thank him! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Zach." she screamed with joy!

"Okey! Okey! Your hurting!" Zach said.

"Sorry." Ruto said releasing Zach from her grasp.

"Look!" she said running to the center of the room! "The Zora Sapphire!" Ruto said picking it up.

"Well, that wasn't easy to obtain." Zach said. Ruto then turned to Zach with the Zora Sapphire in front of him.

"Here. You take it!" she said.

"Your giving it to me?" Zach asked. "Why"

"Because I was wrong about you and the other guy! And you saved my life earlier." Ruto said.

"So, for my apology, I give you The Zora Sapphire." Ruto said giving it to him. Zach grabbed the stone and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Ruto." Zach said with a smile.

Just then, a bunch of water began to fill up the room! "What's happening?!" Ruto screamed.

"I don't know!" Zach shouted. Then, the water exited the room and pulled Zach and Ruto with it!

Outside of Lord Juba Juba, Link waited for Zach to come out of the mouth! "Come on, Zach!" he said to himself! Then, Lord Juba Juba opened his mouth and Zach and Ruto came out along with a bunch of water.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Ruto said.

"Hey! On the bright side, we didn't come out the other side!" Zach said.

"Zach, Ruto! Are you two ok?" Link asked running towards them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Zach said.

"Thank gods. What happened in there?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you later." Zach moaned.

"But guess what I got!" he said as he took The Zora Sapphire out of his pocket and showed it to Link.

"The Zora Sapphire!" Link shouted. "How did you...when did you…?"

"I gave it to him." Ruto said. "You guys earned it. And please forgive my rudeness earlier." she said. "Well, good luck on whatever you guys are doing." Ruto said as she dived in the water and headed towards Zora's Domain.

"Well Zach." Link said. "Lets head back to the castle and give the last stone to…"

"LINK! ZACH!" Proxi yelled out! Link and Zach saw Proxi flying towards them.

"Proxi! We got the stone!" said Zach.

"Forget the stone!" Proxi shouted. "You two need to get to Hyrule Castle. NOW!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Volga was the one who sended all of those monsters that guarded the stones!" Proxi said.

"WHAT?!" Zach shouted.

"That's not all!" Proxi said.

"He's working for someone else! And he's coming to Hyrule right now!" she yelled. "WHAT!?" Link and Zach both yelled.

"Come one Zach!" Link yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

"Right behind you!" Zach yelled back! 

**Next time: Castle Crises**


	13. Castle Crises

Chapter 13

Castle Crises

Link, Zach, and Proxi ran to Hyrule Castle as fast as they could! "Porxi? How do you know all this?" Link asked.

"I was spying on him the entire time!" Proxi said. "I got suspicious when he asked you guys about Death Mountain." she said. "He's working for someone me and the princess are unfamiliar with."

"No...That...that can't be true!" Link looking worried.

"It was. The princess told me to come get you if you had the stone or not!" said Proxi

"Do you know who that guy Volga was talking to looks like?" Zach asked.

"No. I couldn't see. Volga was in the way." Proxi said. "But we need to hurry before he reaches Hyrule Castle." she said flying more faster. They all made it to Hyrule Castle, but everything was in flames.

"Oh no!" Zach gasped.

"We're too late. He's here!" Proxi said.

"Well he won't be here for long!" Link said running towards the town.

"Link! What are you doing?" Zach yelled out running to him. Zach ran to town and saw everything in flames, people running, and monsters attacking everything in their sight!

"It's happening again!" Proxi said. "Again?" Zach asked looking at Proxi. Zach then heard a familiar scream.

 _"That scream. It's Sarah!"_ Zach though

Zach ran to the scream and saw Sarah cornered by a monster. "Get away from me!" she shouted. The monster was about to slice her, but Zach tackled the monster before it got the chance!

"Leave her alone!" Zach yelled punching the monster!

 _"It's him!"_ Sarah though. _"It's that boy who protected me from Mido and his gang!"_

Zach then stabbed the monster and ran to Sarah. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Thanks to you, again!" Sarah answered.

"Yeah, kinda didn't think this is how we meet aga...!" Sarah interrupted Zach by hugging him and began to cry.

"I'm scared!" she said. "They attacked my home and killed my family! Why are they doing this?" she cried hugging Zach a little tighter!

"I..I don't know." he answered. "But I need to get you to safety!" Proxi flew in and found Zach running with Sarah.

"Zach!" Proxi shouted out. Zach and Sarah looked behind him and saw Proxi heading towards them!

"Proxi! Where were you?" Zach asked.

"I found Link! He has Zelda with him and they're trying to find you!" Proxi answered.

"A fairy?" Sarah said looking at Proxi. "I've never seen one before." she said.

"You'll have to ask questions later." Zach said. "We have to catch up with Link and Zelda!" he said until someone stood in front of him! A man with dark armor looked at them and made an evil grin! "Sir? Are you ok?" Zach asked him. The man didn't say anything. Then, he kicked Zach!

"ZACH!" Proxi and Sarah screamed!

Zach tried to his sword, but it was not in his quiver. He looked around and saw it lying on the ground next to him. He tried to to grab it, the the man stepped on his arm! He screamed so loud that the whole town might've heard it.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Sarah yelled at the man. The man ignored Sarah and grabbed Zach's throat and smacked his body to a wall.

"So you are the child Volga told me about!" the man told him.

Proxi then gasped! _"That's him! That's they guy Volga was talking to!"_ She though

"And you must be the guy who Volga works for!" Zach said.

"Smart, aren't you?" the man said. "No wonder you were chosen to be the sidekick of the hero!" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Zach said in anger.

"Who am I?" the man asked. "WHO AM I?! I am this worlds new ruler, I am the ruler of darkness, I AM….GANONDORF!"

"Ganondorf?" Zach said with a smirk. "What kind of name is that?" he asked laughing. Ganondorf's became or anger then he was before and squessed Zach's neck harder! Sarah gasped as she saw Ganondorf torturing her friend.

"You will not mock me child!" Ganondorf yelled. "Where is the hero?!"

"I don't know!" Zach said. "We were separated when we entered the town!"

That made Ganondorf more mad! "TELL ME!" he screamed!

Zach then looked behind Ganondorf. "Why not ask him yourself?" Zach said smiling. Just then, an arrow shot Ganondorf in the back! He screamed in pain and let Zach go! He looked behind him and saw Link holding his bow.

"Leave him alone!" he said.

"Link! Zelda!" Zach said as he ran to them.

"Zach are you ok?" Zelda asked him.

"I think so." Zach said rubbing his neck.

"Zach!" Sarah said running to him and gave him a hug!

"Thank gods he didn't kill you!" she said with tear coming out of her eyes. Zach's face became red and hugged her back with a nervous smile! "Not a good time Sarah!"he said quietly

"Who is that?" Link asked looking at Ganondorf.

"I don't know." Zelda said.

Zach looked at Links left hand, it was glowing. "Link! Your hand!" Zach said pointing at it. Link looked at his hand and saw the Triforce of Courage. Zelda looked at her hand and saw her Triforce glowing too!

"That's impossible!" she said.

"What is?" Zach asked.

"Mine and Link's Triforce's only glow when all of three parts…." Zelda looked and Ganondorf's hand and saw another Triforce in his hand! "...are nearby!" she continued.

Ganondorf got up and saw Link, Zach, Sarah, Zelda, and Proxi looking at him! He looked at his hand and saw his Triforce glowing! "Finally!" he said with a grin! "I've found both the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom!" he said.

"It was you!" Zelda said in fear. "You were the one who attacked Hyrule 30 years ago!" a tear slowly coming down her face!

"Yes, princess!" Ganondorf said.

"And if you have the Triforce of Power, then that means…"

"Yes Princess. I killed your parents!"

Everone gasped and Zelda kneed to the ground! "You monster!" Link yelled!

"Thank you!" Ganondorf said laughing.

"Why did you do it!" Zach yelled!

"Because the king holded the Triforce of Power." Ganondorf answered showing his left hand that had the Triforce of Power on it. "The only way for me to have it, was to kill him!" he said clutching his fist. "Don't you know how it goes?" he asked Link and Zach. "Who ever kills the holder of a Triforce, gets their power."

Zelda clutched her fists and grabbed her sword. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "I'll KILL YOU!" she charged right for Ganondorf.

"ZELDA NO!" Link yelled reaching her arm out to her. Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared between her and Ganondorf.

"I can't allow you to do that my princess." said a familiar voice.

"Volga!" Zelda grunted! Volga laughed and stood next to Ganondorf.

"Traitor!" Link shouted.

"Oh Link, you should keep that mouth of yours shut!" Volga said.

"Why are you doing this, Volga?" Proxi asked.

"Because Ganondorf has promised me power once he claims the Triforce." Volga said. "So, in order to help him find the last two pieces, I worked undercover on your command. And it worked!" he said.

"That's just stupid!" Zach said.

"Shut it!" Volga said firing a fireball at them! But the fireball didn't hit them! They all saw Impa with a shield!

"Impa!" Zelda said!

"Link, Zach!" Impa said. "You need to get Zelda and the girl out of here! I'll handle these two!" she said.

"But Impa You can't beat these guys! Their too strong!" Zelda said. "I don't care princess." Impa said. "Before your parents died, I swore an oath to protect you, not matter how strong the enemy is!"

Zelda gasped and signed silently! "Very well."

"Link, Zach! Go NOW!" Impa yelled.

"Come on girls!" Link said.

Zelda looked back at Impa preparing to fight Volga and Ganondorf. "Please be careful." she whispered.

Link, Zach, Proxi, Zelda, and Sarah entered the horse pin and found only one more horse in it's pin.

"Here. Use this horse!" Link said helping Zelda up the horse.

"Here! Take the stones!" Zelda said giving the Korki Emerald and Goron Ruby to Link. "Bring them to the Temple of Time!"

"The temple that you said that has been sealed for decades?" Zach asked.

"Yes! Both of you need to go there. Now!" Zelda said.

"Both of you?" Sarah asked looking at Zach with a tear coming out of her eye's.

"Sarah." Zach said holding Sarah's hands.

"Your not safe here. And I can't risk you getting hurt!" he said then Sarah hugged him quickly!

"Neither can I!" she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you!" Zach let Sarah free from her grasp and he pulled up her chin and they looked eye to eye.

"Your not gonna lose me. I promise, once this is all over, I'll come back to you!" he said wiping the tears of her eyes.

"You promise?" she sniffed.

"I promise." Zach answered her. They both hugged and Zach helped her get on Zelda's horse. "Take her somewhere safe, Zelda." Zach said.

"I will." Zelda said.

"Hold on to me." She told Zelda. The horse ran out of the horse pin and Link, Zach, and Poxi ran to the Temple of Time.

"Real smooth with Sarah!" Link said grinning at Zach.

"Say this to anyone, and I will kill you!" Zach yelled.

"GUYS!" yelled Proxi. "Can you continue this argument later?"

"Right, hurry. Let's go!" said Link and they both ran to the Temple of Time.

Next Time:

The Master Sword 


	14. The Master Sword

Chapter 14

The Master Sword

While on their way to The Temple of Time, Zach saw Volga dragging Impa! "Hey guys, look!" Zach said. Link and Proxi saw Volga dragging Impa towards Ganondorf.

"Oh no! Impa!" Link gasped.

"It's ok. She's alive. Proxi said.

"What is Volga her alive?" Link asked.

"Shh! Listen." Zach said trying to hear their conversation!

"She pick up more than a fight then I through!" Volga said.

"And the Princess?" Ganondorf asked.

"She escaped with a girl!" Volga said. Ganondorf clutched his fits and grunted his teeth!

"Do me a favor Volga, and bring Impa to the center of Death Mountain!" He said rubbing his head.

"Uh sire? Shouldn't I find Zelda?" Volga asked.

"Listen fire breath!" Ganondorf yelled. "You've failed me many times! So unless you want to do it again by disobeying my orders, I suggest you do what I say. UNDERSTOOD!?" he boomed.

"Y...yes sir. Please forgive me!" Volga said bowing to Ganondorf and turned to a dragon which made Link, Zach, and Proxi's jaw dropped.

"What the hell!" Zach whispered. They looked at Ganondorf's location, but he was gone!

"He's gone!" Link said.

"Just like that!" Zach said snapping his fingers.

"Guys! Shouldn't we be doing something?" Proxi reminded them!

"Right!" Link nodded. "Come on Zach! We need to find the Master Sword." Zach nodded and followed Link to The Temple of Time!

Link, Zach, and Proxi made it to The Temple of Time and Link and Zach were amazed on how big it was!

"This is The Temple of Time?" asked Zach.

"It looks like a fancy church!" Link said.

"Link. You still have those stones?" Proxi asked.

"Yeah." Link said taking the stones out of his pockets. Then the started to glow. "What's happening?!" Zach asked with wide eyes.

"It's working!" Proxi cheered!

"What is?!" Link asked.

"The stones are combining as one!" Proxi said as the stones floated out of Link's hands. They all floated above the three of them and then they clashed into each other.

The three of them saw a bright yellow medal floating above them and it went to Link's hands.

"That was awesome!" Zach said.

"Proxi, what is this?" Link asked showing the medal to Proxi.

"That's the Light Medal!" Proxi said. "You see that empty hole between the doors?" she asked. "Put the Light Medal in that hole!"

"So that medal is the key to this temple?!" Zach said.

"Correct!" Proxi said. Link went up to the door and placed the Light Medal in the hole. The medal began to glow and changed to the skin color of the door! After a few seconds the doors began to open and Link, Zach, and Proxi took a peek inside! "The Temple of Time." Proxi gasped.

"This place is beautiful!" Link said looking around.

"I feel sorry for anyone who hasn't seen the inside of this place!" Zach said.

"Hey guys!" Proxi shouted! Link and Zach ran to Proxi and saw a sword with a blue handle sitting on the pedestal.

"That must be the sword Zelda told us about!" Zach said.

"The Master Sword!" Link said.

"This is your chance guys!" Proxi said.

"You all need to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal together in order for it to be released!" Link and Zach looked at each other and nodded meaning, "Let's do this!"

Link grabbed the sword and gripped it tightly. Zach went to the other side and gripped it as well. "Proxi, what if we can't pull it out?" Link asked.

"Then try harder!" she said. "And if it still doesn't work, then Zelda was wrong about you two!" Hearing Zelda's name made Link worry a bit. He hopes that she's safe! Link then made a serious face then faced Zach.

"Lets make sure she wasn't!" Link said to Zach.

"Right!" Zach said.

They both gripped the Master Sword more tighter then before.

"On 3!" Link said. "1….2...3!" They both lifted the Master Sword all they can. Then, it began to move.

"Your doing it guys!" Proxi shouted.

"Keep going Zach!" Link yelled.

"Don't worry!" Zach grunted! "I won't stop until this thing is out of this pedestal!" he said. After a few seconds, the Master Sword was released!

Link took a great look at the Master Sword and both him, Zach and Proxi were in shock! Zelda was right. They were the heroes from long ago. "I..I don't believe it!" Proxi said.

"We did it!" Zach said.

"Zach. We really are the heroes Zelda told us about!" Link said.

"Then that means our adventure isn't over yet!" Zach said.

"Right!" Link said.

"Let's go save Impa, then together, we'll find Zelda and defeat Ganondorf!" Proxi looked at Link and Zach and smiled!

"I knew they were the ones!" Proxi said to herself. "You did as well Zelda. We have found Hyrules hope to rid evil off these once peaceful lands!"

She then quickly flew to Link and Zach. "Hey happy heroes!" she shouted at them. "You guys can admire how cool yourself s are later. We need to save Hyrule!"

"Right!" Link said putting the Master Sword in his quiver. "Lets go Zach!" he said walking out of the room.

"Thought you never said that!" Zach said following him!

 **Meanwhile**  
Impa began to wake up in a cage hanging from a river of lava.

 _"I'm inside Death Mountain."_ she though.

"Welcome Impa to my humble abode!" said a voice.

"Volga!" Impa said gripping the bars! "Why did you betray us?!" she shouted. "Why would you work for the man that killed Zelda's parents.?"

"For power." Volga said. "You should know that by now!" He turned away from Impa and looked the volcano. "Zelda will soon come! I know she will." he said to himself. Impa heard him and grew angry.

"She'll never come!" she shouted.

"Oh, I think she will." Volga said. "You see, Zelda would know that you have been captured by me. And soon, she will come this way to rescue you." he said looking at her with an evil grin. Impa's blood was boiling more than the lava in this volcano!

"If you harm or kill her, so help me I will…"

"Now now." he interrupted. "No need to worry. I have no attention to kill her." Impa looked puzzled.

"Then why do you want her here?" she asked.

"I will make her a deal." Volga answered. "I will let you out of this cage, if she agrees to take my hand in marriage and surrenders her Triforce to Ganondorf!" he said. "But if she refuses, then she will watch you melt in this lava like an ice cream on a hot sunny day." Impa then smirked at Volga. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Zelda won't be the only one that will rescue me." she said. "Have you forgotten about Link and Zach?" Volga made a crossed look and looked away from Impa.

"Those two idiots are nothing!" he said. "I will deal with them myself. They will beg for their lives before battling me!"

 _"I doubt that."_ Impa though.

Next time:

The Dragon Knight. Volga!


	15. The Dragon Knight Volga!

Chapter 15

The Dragon Knight, Volga

Link, Zach, and Proxi looked all around Hyrule town to see if there were any survivors. But no luck, all they found were dead bodies, burnt corpses, and fire blazing everywhere.

"This is awful." Zach said.

"No kidding." Link said. He began to worry about Zelda. He couldn't stop seeing that horrified face she made when Ganondorf said he killed her parents!

"Link? Is everything alright?" Proxi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I..I'm just feel sorry for all of these people!"

"We all are." Proxi said then noticed Zach was missing. "Wait, where's Zach?!" Link and Proxi looked all around the town and saw Zach standing looking at two corpses on the ground.

"Zach, What's wrong?" Link asked. But Zach didn't answer Link then saw a photo of the two corpses and a little girl. Link picked up the picture and got a closer look. He gasped when he noticed that the little girl was, SARAH! "This...this is her house?" Link asked silently looking at Zach.

"Was!" Zach sniffed. "Everything she had in this house is gone!" Zach kneed to the ground with tears in his eyes. Then, he look at Link! "I don't want her to lose her life as well!" he looked down on the ground and sobbed. Then, Link grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Zach." he said. "She's with Zelda. She'll be safe for now."

"I hope your right." Zach said sniffing .

"Come on Zach. We need to go to Death Mountain!" Link said.

"And yet I though we won't go back there ever again." Zach said groaning.

"We're not going to abandon Impa." Link said. "And besides, she might know where Zelda and Sarah are." he said smiling back at Zach. Zach then snapped and ran in front of Link.

"Well let's just not sit here. Lets go!" he yelled running to Death Mountain!

"Were you just saying that so you won't have to hear him complain all the time?" Proxi smirked.

"Yes and no." Link said. "But I do hope she really does know!"

Link, Zach, and Proxi walked on the same path they took when the first arrived at Death Mountain. However, something was completely different. A dark red cloud was swirling around the peak of the mountain.

"I hope your right about this, Link!" Zach said.

"Me too." Link said pulling himself up from the cliff. The all looked up at the top of the mountain and saw the dark cloud above it.

"Any idea where she could be?" Zach asked Link.

"Yeah." Link said. "And your not going to like it."

"What do mean?" Zach asked.

"I think she might be inside the mountain!" Link answered.

"Damn." Zach said. "Looks like Volga is **really bring the heat.** " Zach laughed and Link punched his head.

"What did I tell you last time?!" Link shouted.

"Worth it!" Zach laughed and moaned at the sametime!

"But Link." said Proxi. "Even if she is in there, there's no way you and Zach would survive the heat inside that place." she said.

"How hot is it?" Link asked.

"So hot, that ice cube will melt instantly if it were in there." Proxi answered!

"Why did you even ask that question?" Zach asked Link rubbing his head where Link hit him.

"Great!" Link said. "How are we supposed to get inside there and avoid the heat?" he asked.

"I can help with that!" said a familiar voice! Link, Zach, and Proxi looked to their right and saw Daurina with red clothes.

"Daurina!" said Link.

"Long time no see brothers." he said.

"Did you see someone come up this mountain with another someone?" Zach asked.

"Indeed I did." Daurina noded. "He took her inside the volcano!"

"Of course he did." Zach said feeling gloomy.

"Fear not brother!" shouted Daurina. "I have something that will help you!" He gave Link and Zach red tunics and hats that matched the cloths their wearing! "The Gorons made it for you two just in case we needed your guys help inside that volcano." he said. "Their called, Heat Tunics!"

"Is there something else?" Link asked.

"Well there is a heat resistance potion, but that doesn't last for very long." Daurina said rubbing his head! "And it won't be strong enough for the heat inside that volcano!"

"Thanks Daurina." Link said as he and Zach wore the heat tunics underneath their green shirts!

"Hey, you helped me. I'm just glad I can return the favor." Daurina said giving them a thumbs up!

"Let's go Zach!" Link said.

"Right away." Zach responded. They both climbed up the mountain and headed for a cave that lead them inside the center of the volcano.

"Good luck brothers." Daurina said.

Link, Zach, and Proxi looked around them. They were inside the volcano. "Whew!" Zach said rubbing his shirt. "You weren't kidding about this heat Proxi." Proxi didn't answer. "Proxi?" Zach said hoping that she'll respond. Link and Zach looked behind them and saw Proxi knead to the floor gasping and wheezing.

"Proxi!" Link and Zach yelled out as they ran to her. "What's wrong?" Link asked.

"The heat." Proxi said with a voice crack. "I can hardly..breath!" she said collapsing on the ground. Zach quickly grabbed her and placed her on his head!

"Try getting inside my cap!" he said. "It should prevent the heat from getting to you."

"Ok." Proxi said getting inside Zach's cap.

"Hey Zach! Look." Link said to him. Zach ran to Link who was looking down at a platform that is on the center of the volcano floor. And on that platform, was Volga looking at Impa looked in her cage!

"There's Impa!" Link whispered.

"And Mr Burns it all." Zach teased.

"Come on lets get him!" Link said as he stood up.

"You read my mind!" Zach said as they both jumped down to the platform!

Link and Zach landed on the platform and Volga looked behind him and was shocked. "What's up?" Zach said.

"Link, Zach!" Impa shouted. She then gasped as she saw the Master Sword in Link's hand.

 _"The Master Sword! They really are the heroes reborn!"_ she though.

"You two again!?" Volga yelled!

"Your gonna pay for all of the deaths that happen today Volga!" Link said pointing the Master Sword at him!

"I see you have the Master Sword." Volga chuckled. "No matter, You still won't defeat me!" Suddenly a barricade of fire surrounded Volga and he began to transform! He grew wing, claw's, a long neck, a dragon head, sharp teeth, and a spiked ball shaped tail.

"He turned into a fricken dragon!" Link shouted.

"What was your first clue?" Zach yelled.

"Proxi, does he have a weak spot?" Link asked looking at Zach's head. Proxi poked her head out and looked at Volga and found a scratch on his stomach.

"There!" She pointed at the scratch. "Stab that scratch with the Master Sword." she said to Link!

"On it!" Link said rushing to Volga! But Volga flew up to high in the air for Link to reach him!

"Proxi, you better hold on!" Zach shouted as he puts on his mask. Zach jumped up and tried to slash Volga, but he smacked Zach and bumped into Link. Zach took off his mask and painted!

Volga landed near the heroes and began to laugh at what fools their becoming.

"I HAD IT WITH YOU!" Zach screamed as he charged to Volga at full speed.

"Zach don't!" Link yelled trying to stop him. But it was too late, Volga smacked Zach with his hand and he tumbled on the ground unconscious!

"ZACH!" Link screamed. He grew in anger and rushed towards Volga. Volga fired some fireballs at Link but he quickly dodged them. As soon as he fired his next fireball, Link bashed it with is shield and it went back to Volga and it hit him clean of his face! "HA!" Get burned by your own medicine." Link laughed. Volga slowly turned to him with a very angry face witch creeped the heck out of Link.

 _"Oh gods, hello nightmares."_ He though.

Volga was about to breath fire at Link. But then Link stopped him!

"Wait! Before you kill me, can I say one more thing?" he asked Volga! Volga was confused at what he said, What could he, the Hero Reborn possibly say. "Gotya." Link said with a smile. Unexpectedly, Zach and Impa appeared behind Volga and sliced his wings. Volga made a loud roaring cry and fell lying on his back!

"Now Link!" Zach yelled out. Link ran to Volga and jumped up and stabbed his scratch. Link pulled the Master Sword out of Volga's stomach and as he did, Volga turned back into his normal self! "Way a go Link!" Zach said.

"Thanks bud." Link said as they Hi-5ed.

Then Volga struggled trying to stand up, but he was to weak. "How….how did you two defeat me?" he said as he coughed up blood and looked at Impa. "And how did get out of your cage?"

"I didn't." Impa said. "Zach helped me escape." Zach smiled and rubbed his head!

"How..how is th….this...Possible!?"

"Simple!" Link said. "It all started after you threw Zach's body at me…"

 **30 seconds later…..**

Zach took off his mask and painted! "Hey, you ok?" Link asked quietly.

"I think so." Zach said. "We can't get you to that scratch mark if he's in the air." Zach said.

Link though for a moment, then had an idea "Listen I have a plain. But, we're gonna need Impa's help." Link said.

"How?" Zach asked. "She's in a cage!"

"Remember last week in training, you fake being unconscious that I freaked out and you scared me?"

"Still do." Then, Zach got it figured it out! "Oh. I know what your thinking!" Zach said.

"Let's do this!" Link said.

"Let's just hope it works." Zach said.

 **End.**

"And noticed when I was dodging your attacks, I was trying to get Zach out of your sight so he can save Impa." Link said.

Volga beagin laugh. "Very clever heroes." He said. "You may have defeated me, but you will not stop Ganondorf! He might of found Zelda as we speak!" Volga laughed. Then, Link grew mad and kicked Volga's stomach and he flew right into the Lava.

"Nice Link!" Zach said.

"Impa. Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you." She said. "I have to admit. That was a very clever plain you guys had!"

"Thanks." Link said.

"Yeah, if I hadn't use that old knockout prank last week, we would've had a bad time!" Zach said.

"Indeed." Impa said. "Where is Zelda? Is she with you?"

"We were hoping you would know where she is." Link said.

"I only told her to flee. I didn't tell her where." Impa said.

"Do you where she might be?" Zach asked.

"Yes actually. Follow me!" Impa said as they all ran out of the Volcano.

 **Next time:**

 **Kakariko Village**


	16. Kakariko Village

Chapter 16

Kakariko Village

Link, Proxi, Zach, and Impa rode their horses down to the east. Impa rode with Link sense she doesn't have horse. "So Impa, Where are we going" Link asked.

"There is only one village the connects to Hyrule Castle, Kakariko Village." Impa answered.

"What's that?" Zach asked. "It's...it's the village I grew up in." Impa said with a sad tone.

Link and Zach looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, you surely don't feel joyful returning home." Zach said.

"I..had a rough childhood. My father died here." Impa said.

"Oh. Sorry I asked." Zach said rubbing his head.

"It's fine." Impa said.

"Are you sure Zelda and Sarah are here?" Zach asked

"I am certain. This is the only village that helped Hyrule castle 28 years ago." Impa said. "I bet on my life she's here."

 _"28 years? But that was when Rusl…"_ Link though then realized something.

"Link? Are you ok?" Proxi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just had a bad though." Link said rubbing his head. "Hey you guys!" Zach shouted. "Is that it?" He pointed at a village with a lot of sheikah symbols on it.

"Definitely!" Link said.

"If Zelda and Sarah are here. Then they would've gone to my mother's house." Impa said.

"Your mother?" Link asked "She still lives here?"

"Yes, she helps train some of the villagers to become sheikah" Impa said.

"That's convintoint." Zach said.

"Come on guys we don't have time to lose!" Link said rushing towards the village.

"Hey wait for us!" Zach and Proxi shouted

As soon as they got to the village, Link, Impa, Zach, and Proxi looked all around the village and saw nothing but normal villagers.

"Do any of you guys see them?" Proxi asked.

"No. They've got to be around here somewhere." Link said with determination.

"Do you see anything Zac…" Proxi looked around and saw that Zach was gone. "Zach? He's gone again!" she asked looking around. Link and Impa looked at the spot Zach was last swan and he was gone.

"Ah damn it Zach!" Link shouted.

"Where did he go?" Impa asked surprisingly.

 **Here's where Zach is…**

Zach was looking around the town trying to find Sarah.

 _"Come on Sarah. You got to be around here somewhere!"_ he though.

Then he saw a little girl in a white dress. Zach went to her and got a closer look on her. The girl then looked behind her and saw Zach and she gasped.

"Sarah?" Zach shouted.

"Zach!" she said hugging him. "I..I thought that….I didn't think...I thought you...died."

"Seriously? No hello?" Zach joked. Sarah laughed and hugged him again.

"But I thought you really did die." Sarah said with a sad look.

"With everything going on, I though...that….you…."

Zach touched her chin and faced it to him. "Sarah. Your **dead** wrong. I'm not going anywhere!" he said with a wink. Sarah smiled and chuckled at his joke.

Then, Link saw them hugging. "Sarah!" Link shouted. Zach face began to turn very red as he heard Links voice.

"Uh….Link!" Zach said rubbing his head. "How much did hear?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We just got here!" Link said raising his eyebrow.

"What were you two doing?" Porxi asked. "And why did you sneak pass us when we got to the village?" she asked while going closer into Zach's face.

"Uh...I...um.." Zach sputtered not knowing what to say.

"He can answer that later." Link said passing both of them and approaching Sarah.

"Sarah, where is Zelda?" he asked her. "She...she's gone." Sarah said rubbing her arm.

"What?! How?! Impa asked.

"I...I don't know." Sarah answered.

"Sarah. Tell us everything you know!" Link said.

"Well ok! But I'll tell you once we get to Impaz's house."

"Impaz?!" Link, Zach, and Proxi both said and looked at Impa.

"She's my mother." Impa answered.

"Oh. Well that makes more sense." Link said.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." Zach said as the team followed Sarah.

Link, Zach, Sarah,Impa. And Proxi made it to Impaz's house. "So you lived here for most of your live Impa?" Link asked. Impa singed and crossed her arms.

"Yes. Ever scene my father died, my mother and I have stayed in this village for most of our lives." said Impa

"I'm sorry to hear that." Proxi said.

"It's fine." Impa said.

"Come on. I'll take you guys in." Sarah said opening the door."Impaz? Hello?" she shouted. Just then a short old woman appeared in the right doorway.

"Sarah?" she said. "What are you doing…" She was about to say something else, but was cut off when she saw Impa. "Bless my soul! Impa dear! Your ok!" she cheered and hugged her daughter. "When the princess came and told me everything, I was for certain that you where…"

"Hold it!" Link interrupted. "Zelda was here?"

"Yes. She WAS here." Impaz said.

"Ok Sarah." Zach said looking at her. "Tell us what happened to Zelda!" Sarah took a deep breath and begin to explain what happened.

"It all started yesterday after the castle was destroyed and the last time I saw all of you…."

 **A day ago…**

Sarah looked behind her and saw Zach waving goodbye at her. Tears started to fall down her cheek and she tried her best not to let Zelda see it. But Zelda knows what's she feeling. "I know what your feeling young one!" Zelda said.

"I know." Sarah said wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Kakariko Village." Zelda answered.

"I..I don't know where that is!" Sarah said.

"It's ok if you don't!" Zelda said. "But we must hurry" She said speeding her horse. "You know I never got your name." Zelda told her.

"S..Sarah." Sarah said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Sarah!" Zelda said as they charged through the village.

They have arrived and a lot of villagers were shocked to see the princess.

"Is that Princess Zelda? Who is that girl she's with? Does she know what happened to her parents? What is she doing here" a lot of them asked.

"People of Kakariko Village!" Zelda announced. "As you all probably know, Hyrule Castle was attacked again."

"Uh...Princess…" a villager asked. "Is this why some of your villagers were found here?" he asked.

"Well..yes?" Zelda said. "Anyway. The attacker was the same one who attacked Hyrule 28 years ago and also, the one who killed my parents!" she boomed out. Everyone was in complete shock. "But no fear!" she said calming them down. "I have found the hero and his companion reborn!" She said. "They will find and destroy the man who attacked my kingdom, and killed my parents." Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

Sarah got off the horse and went to her. "Lovely speech!" she complimented.

"Thanks." Zelda said. "Now come on. We need to get you somewhere safe." They walked up to a house and knocked on the door.

An old woman opened the door. "Zelda! It really is you." she said covering her heart.

"Sarah this is, Impaz. She is Impa's mother." Zelda greeted her.

"Hello my dear." Impaz said.

"Uh...hi." Sarah said nervously.

"Impaz. Hyrule Castle was under attack!" Zelda said. "Me and this young girl…"

"Say no more." Impaz said. "Stay was long as you need." Impaz said.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

 **Back to the present reality**

"Then, Impaz made us dinner and I went to bed." Sarah said finishing her story.

"Ok. So what happened to her?" Link said.

"Well, when I woke up the next day, she wasn't in her room, or anywhere in the village!" Sarah said. "She just vanished."

"I bet she went after Ganondorf!" Zach said. "Damn it!" Impa said pounding the wall.

"Relax Impa!" Link said.

"Please dear." Impaz said holding her daughter's hand.

"Relax? RELAX?!" Impa said raising her voice! "Link, the princess just went after the most dangerous man in the world and I took an oath to protect here with my life!" She said walking towards Link while he backed away.

"You think I can relax after what Sarah just told me!?"

Link grabbed Impa and looked at her straight in the eye! "Listen to me!" he said. "Zelda will be alright! Me and Zach will find her before Ganondorf can even kill her!" he said.

Impa calmed down a bit and looked at everyone. "I..I'm sorry everyone...I" Impa sat down in chair trying to think what she just said to everybody.

"Why don't you and I go talk in private." Link said helping her up. "Zach, Sarah, help out Impaz. Proxi look around the village and let us know if you find anything suspicious."

"Ok Link I'll report back once I do." Proxi said flying outside.

Link and Impa went to a room upstairs leaving Zach, Sarah, and Impaz alone in the room. "Come young ones." Impaz said. "Would you like to help me with the dinner?"

"Sure." Zach said.

Link closed the door and him and Impa sat alone. "Link. Please forgive me for my rude behavior." Impa said looking down. "I..I'm just worried about Zelda."

Link placed his hand on Impa's shoulder and sat next to her. "We all are Impa." Link said. "But...I want to ask you something." he said with a sad tone.

"About what?" Impa asked. Link took a deep breath and said his answer. "About the war 28 years ago!" Impa was in confusion.

 _"Why would Link want to know about the war?"_ She though. _"Though come to think of it, he is from Forest town."_

"I'll...I'll tell you all I know." Impa said.

"Thank you Impa." Link said. Impa cleared her throat and began to speak. "The war took place the day Zelda was born. It was a curl day. Everyone lost their families, homes, friends, children, and valuables. You might've already known that Zelda's parents were killed in that war!" Impa said to Link.

"Yeah I know!" said Link with a sign. "But where were you during the war?" I'm not calling you a coward though." Link pointed out.

"Before her death, the queen ordered me to take Zelda and the rest of the villagers down to the fairy fountain that's next to the castle." she answered. "We cleared out once the beasts left our kingdom and there was no more blood to shred." Impa paused when she saw the sadness in Link's eyes.

" _Something tells me he didn't want to hear about it just because he was from Forest Town."_ she though.

"Link. If I may ask, why did you ask me about the war?" she asked looking at him.

"I was..uh..hopping to get some information about Ganondorf." he answered.

Although, Impa knew he's lying. "Don't lie to me Link!" she said looking serious. "Tell me the truth!"

Link angrly signed and told her the truth. "Because I thought it would give me clues on who I really am!" he said. "28 years ago was the day Rusl found me as a baby!" Impa begin to wonder what was he talking about. Until, she remembered something from that day!

"It was you!" Impa said surprisingly.

"What?" Link said with a confused look.

"You were the baby that the women drifted out to the river!" Impa said. Link looked at Impa as soon as he heard what she just said.

"What!? You saw my mother?!" Link yelled.

"No really actually." Impa said. "She was found dead when she casted you off to the river."

Link then was back to being depressed. "So..I..used to live in Hyrule town?" he asked Impa.

"Likewise." said Impa.

"Thank you Impa!" Link said patting her shoulder.

"You're welcome Link" she said smiling at him.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Impa said.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Zach.

"No. Your fine." Link said

"Ok. Impaz said that dinner is ready." Zach said.

"We'll be right there!" Impa said. "Well talk about finding Zelda once we're done." she told Link.

"Got it." Link nodded as he and Impa went downstairs.

Next time:

Gerudo Desert


	17. Gerudo Desert

Chapter 17

Gerudo Desert

After the group had dinner, everyone was in the living room discussing on where to find Zelda. "So based on what we got from Sarah, Zelda was here yesterday. But gone the next day." Link said.

"And we all know she's after Ganondorf after what he just told her." Zach said.

"So that means were ever Ganondorf is, that's where Zelda is heading!" Link said.

"But where?" asked Sarah.

"Last time we saw him is at the Castle town after the whole attack." Proxi said.

"He's got to be in Hyrule somewhere!" Zach said.

"Where?" asked Link

"I think I know!" Imapz said.

"You do?" Proxi asked.

"Indeed." Impaz said.

"You see, Ganondorf was made by the Gerudo!"

"Of course." Impa snapped. "I heard they needed a King!"

"Yes. I king to rule their desert!" Impaz said. "But Ganondorf did not want to become ruler of the desert. We wanted to be King of the whole land of Hyrule."

"This explains a lot!" said Link.

"Ganondorf tried to ask the Gerudo's if he can take the whole land under his rule. But they denied and locked him in his room until he has decided to rule the desert." Impaz said.

"But if that's true, then why hasn't the Gerudo stopped him by now?" Link asked.

"That part I'm getting to." Impaz said to Link. "Ganondorf decided to run away and try to find away to rule the world by himself. Until he stumbled upon a bunch of new Gerudo's. He told them who he was, but they already knew all about him."

"Were they the same Gerudo who he snuck out off?" Sarah asked.

"They WERE my dear." Impaz said. "These new Gerudo's were the ones who think he should rule the land."

"And I bet they couldn't do it because the rulers of Hyrule were already announced!" Link pointed out.

"Correct my lad." Impaz said. "They trained him with swords, archery, and magic. And when the day was right, Ganondorf created an army of monsters to attack Hyrule Castle to calm the Triforce of Power and Wisdom. And that very day was the beginning of the war!"

Everyone was in complete shock after Impaz finished her story!

"So if those Gerudo were the ones who think he should rule the world. Then the must've told him about the Triforce!" Link said.

"Of course!" Proxi shouted. "It all makes sense now!"

"Then, if Ganondorf got all of his special skills and information from the desert." said Link"

"Then that's where Zelda is going!" Zach said.

"Your a genius Zach." said Link.

"If that's true, then there's no time to lose. Link, Zach, and Proxi. You three go to Gerudo Desert and find Zelda!" Impa said.

"Don't worry Impa." said Link grabbing the Master Sword! "We'll find Zelda, and defeat Ganondorf."

"Then go." Impa said. Link, Zach, and Proxi ran out of the house and rode their horses down the road to Gerudo Desert.

 **Meanwhile.**

"My lord." a monster said bowing to his master. "The hero and the sidekick are heading to Gerudo Desert!"

"Perfect!" said Ganondorf. "Just as planned!" he said looking a a pink crystal with a woman's body trapped inside.

 **Back with the heroes.**

It took Link, Zach, and Proxi a few hours to reach Gerudo Desert. They left their horses outside the canyon of the desert because they knew they couldn't handle the heat. "This desert is big!" Zach said wiping the sweat out of his head. "How are we going to find Zelda?"

"Just look hard Zach." Link said.

Proxi looked closely then saw a ruin just straight ahead from them. "Hey guys! Look!" she said pointing at the ruins.

"Bingo!" Link yelled.

"Way to go Proxi!" said Zach.

"Come on. Let's go!" Link said as they both ran to the ruins.

They both go closer to the ruins and saw the entrance. "We made it." said Link.

"Zelda, here we come!" Zach said. Suddenly, an arrow was shot right in front of them making them stop in their tracks. Then a young woman landed right in front of them.

"I don't think so!" she said.

"You must be a Gerudo!" said Link.

"Indeed." she said. "The name's Nabooru."

"Nice to meet you!" Zach said.

"Now get out of our way!" he said pointing his sword at her.

"I can't allow that!" Nabooru said. "However, I will allow your surrender."

"Not gonna happen sweetheart!" said Link.

"I thought you'd say that!" Nabooru said and charged her sword at them. Link and Zach dodged the attack and Link charged at her with the Master Sword.

"Just serrender, and me and my friend will let you live!" Link said.

"Never!" Nabooru said as she kicked Link off her. "We Gerudo never surrender!"

"And I guess you Gerudo never learned to shut up!" Zach said as he jumped on her back.

"Get the hell of me you rat!" Nabooru yelled as she threw Zach off her.

"Listen. Your out numbered, so I'll say it one more time. Surrender and you'll live." Link said as he and Zach pointed their swords at her.

Nabooru laughed and looked at the heroes. "You really though I came alone!" she asked. Just than, a metal plate it both Link and Zach and knocked them out "Fools!" said Nabooru rolling her eyes. "Take them inside!" she ordered her troops!

"Yes captain." they both said as they dragged both Link and Zach inside the ruins!

Little did they know, Proxi was hiding behind a small rock the whole time! "Oh-no! Link and Zach have both been captured!" She screamed starting to panic. "What do I do? What do I do?" she asked herself. Then, had an idea. "It'll be risky, but I don't have another choice!" she said flying into the ruins.

Next Time:

Arbiter's Grounds 


	18. Arbiter's Grounds

Chapter 18  
The Arbiter Grounds

Link slowly began to wake up. He looked all around him and saw that he was in a dark hallway. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly, he heard scream. And he knew who's scream that was. "Zelda!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway. He approached a big room and saw Ganondorf choking Zelda and raising her in the air.

"You are a fool Princess!" Ganondorf said to her. "Did you really think you can defeat me?" Zelda didn't say anything. All she did was look angrily at Ganondorf.

"Let her go!" shouted Link. Ganondorf and Zelda looked at Link pointing the Master Sword at Ganondorf. Ganondorf began to laugh.

"Link!" Zelda said choking.

"Look at your princess, HERO!" Ganondorf said. "She tried to face me all by herself and look where it got her!"

Link became more anger. "I said, Let...her...go!" he shouted.

Ganondorf smiled. "Oh, I'll let her go alright. I'll let her spirit go!" Ganondorf squeezed Zelda's neck tighter until it snapped and killed her.

"NO!" Link screamed Ganondorf threw Zelda's lifeless body in front of Link and landed right on his feet. Link kneed to the ground and grab Zelda and buried his face in her chest. "Zelda! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he said crying in her chest.

"Aw. Do not cry hero." Ganondorf said pulling out his sword. "You will soon join her." Ganondorf stabbed Link in the heart and Link screamed in pain.

"NO!" Link screamed as woke up in a cell.

"Link!" said Zach. "Thank gods your awake."

"Zach?" Link said rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"The Gerudo's knocked us out when we were trying to enter this temple." Zach answered. "They took all of our weapons."

Link looked behind him and saw that the Master Sword was missing too. "Damn it." Link said.

"We need to get out of here." Zach looked around and notice Proxi was missing. "Uh...Link. Where's Proxi?" he asked.

Link looked around and Proxi was not in the cells with them. "She's gone?!" he shouted.

"She must've bailed when she saw those Gerudo's attacking us." said Zach.

"Great! Now we're stuck here!" Link said kicking a small rock.

"Not for long!" said a voice outside their cell. It was Proxi carrying a key to their cell door.

"Proxi" Link and Zach shouted.

"How on earth did you get the key?" asked Link.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Proxi answered as she unlocked the cell door.

"Thanks Proxi. But we need our weapons." said Zach.

"Follow me!" Proxi said. "I saw some Gerudo soldiers take them into a room. Link and Zach followed Proxi to a wooden door. When they entered the room. All of their weapons were all over the room.

"Yes! Finally." Zach said grabbing his sword. Link grabbed the Master Sword and placed it on his back.

"Alright Guys!" Link said to Zach and Proxi. "Let's find Zelda and save Hyrule."

"We're right behind you Link." Proxi said.

"Lets go!" Zach said.

Link, Zach, and Proxi quietly snuck around the temple making sure no Gerudo were behind them or in front of them.

"Do any of you see anything?" asked Link.

"Nothing." Zach said.

"Don't see anything." answered Proxi. Just then, they heard something approaching them. "Someone's coming!" said Proxi.

"Quick behind these pillars." Link whispered to Zach as they quickly hid behind the pillars.

"What do we do?" Proxi asked.

"Me and Zach will take care of this. There's just one!" Link said. The footsteps soon began to come closer and Link and Zach drew their swords. Link nodded at Zach and he nodded back. The person reached the pillars and Link and Zach jumped out and pointed their swords at the Gerudo.

"Hold it right there!" Zach shouted.

"You two?!" shouted Gerudo.

"Hey! Your the Gerudo who locked us up!" Link said.

"Nabooru!" Proxi said.

"So you have a tiny fairy? So cute." Nabooru said.

"You better watch it! Link and Zach are ready this time!" Proxi said.

"We'll see about that." Nabooru said pulling out her swords and pointed them at Link and Zach. "Prepare to die!" she said.

"Not today, sister." Link said.

Nabooru jumped up and slashed her sword at the two heroes but they both dodged them. Zach ran towards her and slashed his sword and she blocked the attack. "Aren't you a little too old to use a sword?" Nabooru said to Zach.

"Never heard that before!" Zach yelled.

"Oh please!" Nabooru chuckled as she kicked Zach to a wall. Link then struck her with the Master Sword but she blocked the attack with her sword.

"Where is Zelda?" Link asked.

"I'll die before I'll tell you!" Nabooru said. She then struck Link's leg which made him lose balance. Link looked at the big scratch on his leg. It was bleeding a little but he didn't care. And suddenly Nabooru's sword was pointed at Link's face. "You may have escaped your cells, but you won't escape death!" she said getting ready to stab Link until Zach appeared in front of her.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said smashing a pot in her face. Nabooru fell to the ground uncounis.

"Got her!" Zach said.

"Good job Zach." Link said.

"Thanks Li...Hey a red rupee!" Zach shouted picking up the rupee. Link went up to Nabooru and checked her pulse.

"She's knocked out!" Link said.

"Well let's wake her up!" Zach said.

Nabooru begin to slowly began wake up. "Wh...what happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"Link! Zach! She's awake!" Proxi shouted. Link and Zach ran to Nabooru and saw here eyes barely awake.

"Ok! Finally some answers." Link said. "Where's Zelda?" he asked.

"Who?" Nabooru asked.

"Don't play dumb with us! Where is Zelda?" Zach asked.

"Zelda? Who's that?" Nabooru asked.

"Where is she?" Link began raising his voice.

"Link keep it down!" Proxi said.

"I don't know! Who are you two?" Nabooru asked.

"Seriously?" Zach asked. "Do you always do that after you tried to kill someone?"

Nabooru's eyes began to grow in fear. "K..kill someone?" she asked. "Who...who did I kill?"

Link and Zach looked at each other confused.

"Uhh..no one….I guess?" Zach shrugged.

Nabooru signed in belief then she realized something. "Ganondorf!?" Where is Ganondorf?!" she shouted.

"Why are you asking us?" Link asked.

"Yeah don't you serve him?" Proxi said.

"Serve him? I'm looking for him!" Nabooru said. Link and Zach looked at each other and shrugged.

"Will you..give us a minute?" said Link. Him, Zacch, and Proxi came together and began talking.

"Why is she asking us all this?" Zach asked. "Doesn't she know she works for the man who killed the king and queen of Hyrule?"

"Zach, I think she's one of the Gerudo who wanted Ganondorf to rule the desert!" said Link.

"Are you sure?" Proxi asked.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out." Link said. Link walked to Nabooru and began to clear his throat. "Nabooru, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Nabooru asked. "Answer our question, and we'll answer yours." said Zach.

"I was looking for Ganondorf out in the desert. Then I just woke up here." Nabooru answered.

Link and Zach looked at each other. "Nabooru. How old is Ganondorf?" Zach asked.

"He's 5." Nabooru answered "Why do you ask?"

"Because today, he's all grown up!" Proxi answered.

"WHAT!" Nabooru yelled. "That's insane! You two are just messing with me."

"We're not!" Zach said.

"Where is he you fools?" Nabooru shouted. Just then, a group of Gerudo entered the room.

"There they are!" said one of them.

"Crap!" Zach said.

"Sisters!" Nabooru said. "Tell me, have you found Ganondorf?"

The Gerudo's looked at Nabooru confused.

"Captain. What are you talking about? You serve him." said one of them.

"Please stop with the jokes!" Nabooru said. "Ganondorf must be found so he can rule this desert!"

The Gerudo's gasped at what Nabooru said. "She's out of the spell!" said another Gerudo as they all pointed their swords at her.

"What spell? What's going on?" Nabooru asked. Just then, Link and Zach jumped in front of Nabooru and block the Gerudo's path with their shields.

"Stay behind us!" Link said as he hand Zach fought the Gerudo. Then, Nabooru saw the sword Link was carrying.

"That sword! Is that the….."

"Yep. The Master Sword!" Proxi said finishing her sentence.

 _"The hero and his companion! They have been found."_ Nabooru said in her head.

Link and Zach then left one Gerudo alive and Link grabbed her throat and pushed her to the wall. "Where is Princess Zelda?" he asked. The Gerudo laughed.

"She's in Lord Ganondorf's throne room. He'll be waiting for you!" she answered.

"He won't be for long!" Link said as he knocked her out.

Nabooru kept staring at Link and Zach. She had heard of the tale of the hero and his companion, she just didn't know that they would be reborn.

"So you two are the heroes?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Link said. "My name is Link." "And I am Zach." said Zach.

"Then, can you two tell me what's going on?" Nabooru asked.

Link and Zach told Nabooru about Ganondorf finding the Gerudo who wants him to rule all of Hyrule and how he murdered the King and Queen of Hyrule. And they also told her about her fighting them and locking her up!

"I..I see." Nabooru said with a shameful look. "I...I'm so sorry I did this to you all."

"Don't be." Link said. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

Nabooru wiped some tears out of her eyes and smiled at Link. "Thank you." she said. "I...I just can't believe Ganondorf would kill the rulers of Hyrule."

"Well, now that we know he's here, we can avenge them." Zach said.

"He's right." said Link. "We have to find the throne room and end this once and for all."

Nabooru got up to her feet and grabbed her swords. "I'll come with you guys." Nabooru said. "It was a mistake to make a male Gerudo. So I will destroy what I have created." Link and Zach smiled as they headed towards the throne room.

Link, Zach, Proxi, and Nabooru walked down the halls to the throne room. "Man, this place is huge!" Zach said.

"Just keep going!" Link said. "We'll reach the throne room in no time!" They continued down the hallway until they have reached two double doors.

"That must be the throne room!" Proxi shouted.

"We're really close to ending this!" said Link.

"Uh...guys?" Zach said looking behind them. They saw a two skeleton arms reaching out in the sand and pulling themselves out of it.

"Stalfoses!" yelled Proxi. Link, Zach, and Nabooru charged at the Stalfoses and attacked them.

"These things are tough!" said Zach.

"They used to be expert swordsmen long ago. But Ganondorf cursed them." said Proxi.

"Of course he did." Nabooru said.

"We need to get inside that room!" Link yelled as he sliced one of the Satfloses.

"I'll hold them off! You guys go ahead." Nabooru said.

"Are you sure Nabooru?" Proxi asked.

"Just destroy Ganondorf for me." Nabooru said winking and smiling. Link and Zach both nodded and entered the throne room.

Link and Zach looked around and they looked behind them and saw the throne room door closed behind them. "That's not creepy at all!" Zach said.

"Get it together." said Link. They both looked at the end of the room and gasped.

Next time:

Ganondorf's Shadow 


	19. Ganondorf's Shadow

Chapter 19

Ganon's Shadow

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" Link, Zach, and Prox both shouted as they ran to her. 

Link and Zach went to untie her ropes. "Zelda, Are you ok?" Link asked. He then took a look at the hand where his Triforce was and looked at Zelda's hand and saw that neither of their Triforces were shown.

 _"That's weird."_ Link said in his head.

"Uhh...Yeah I think so." Zelda said.

"Are you ok? You look worried." said Zach.

"I'm fine." Zelda said. "Link, let me see your sword!" she said faceing Link.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I need to see the power of the Master sword! Now hand it over!" Zelda said with an angry voice. Link got worried and began to draw out his Master Sword.

"Why don't you look at mine?" Zach asked. "I mean it has most of the Master Swords power." Zelda angrily rolled her eyes and swiped his sword out of his hands.

Link's eyes popped with realization. "Wait a minute!" he cried as he pointed his sword at Zelda. Zelda dropped Zach's sword and her whole body began to shake.

"Link? What are you doing?" Proxi asked.

""What are you doing indeed, Link?" Zelda asked nervously. "It's me. Zelda!"

Link's eyes were even more angry. "Link, stop your scaring her." Zach said holding his arm where he's pointing Zelda.

"Zach don't you see? That's not Zelda!" Link said. Zach looked at Zelda and began to looked confused.

"What makes you so sure?" Zach said.

"Don't you remember what the Gerudo said to us?" Link asked "She said that Ganondorf was waiting for us in his throne room. If that was true, Me and Zelda's triforces should be glowing by now." Zach looked at Zelda's hand and he noticed her's and Link's triforces weren't glowing at all. "And that's not all." Link said. "When she was trying to fight Ganondorf back at Hyrule town, she was holding her sword with her LEFT hand. But, when she grabbed your sword she was using her RIGHT hand."

Zach then realized it. "Yeah He's right!" He shouted pointing at Zelda. "Our step-father always told us, The hand you use to write will be the hand you use to swing a sword."

"Ok! That's it!" Zelda said pushing them with a dark wave and it flew the heroes all the way to the end of the room then she transformed.

"Woah!" Zach said as he saw the dark figure.

"Ganondorf?!" Proxi asked.

"No. I. am. PHANTOM GANON!" the dark figure said.

"This should be fun!" Link said.

Zach put on his mask and transformed. "I got this!" Zach said as he charged at Phantom Ganon. He struck his sword at him but he blocked the attack with is spear.

"You think that mask will help you win?" Phantom Ganon asked.

"We'll find out skull face!" Zach said preparing to strike again, but Phantom Ganon kicked him right in his stomach and he flew across the room and hit a wall.

"Fool!" Phantom Ganon said. Just then, he heard Link from behind and and began to strike him in is back as soon as he did he Phantom Ganon looked back at him and they both slashed their weapons together.

"If it makes you feel any better, you did have us fooled." Link smiled.

"I don't care!" Phantom Ganon said as he kicked Link and he flew right to the wall.

"I will destroy you and bring your heads to my master." said Phantom Ganon.

"Think again,Bastard!" Zach said as he sliced Phantom Ganon's back. Phantom Ganon angrily looked angrily at Zach.

"I'm sorry." Zach said nervously. Phantom Ganon grabbed Zach's throat and he began to grip it tighter.

"You think you can just…." Suddenly, The Master Sword was right through Phantom Ganon's body.

"Nice distraction! Zach" Proxi said.

"Y...your welcome!" Zach said choking. Phantom Ganon released Zach and he fell face first to the ground.

"Zach are you ok?" Link asked him as he took of his mask.

"Yeah I think so!" Zach said koffing. Just then, Nabooru and Impa burst through the door.

"Link, Zach?" Impa ask.

"Impa? What are you doing here?" Zach said koffing a little.

"I was hoping you would've found Zelda here." Impa said.

"But she not?" Nabooru asked.

"No." Link answered "Ganondorf must've used this faker so trap us." he said pointing at Phantom Ganon.

"But if that was a fake, then where's the real Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked.

"Oh I'm glad you asked." The voice of Ganondorf said.

"If you really wish to face me in person heroes, then meet me at Hyrule Castle. Or should I say, MY Castle." Ganondorf's voice began to disappear and all their were, was silence.

"Well, We know where to go." Link said. "Let's hurry!"

Link got on Epona, and Zach got on Wejuss and Impa and Nabooru got on their horses and rode straight to Hyrule.

"We need no hurry!" said Impa. "If Ganondorf kills Zelda, he will have the Triforce of Wisdom on his hand."

"What does Ganondorf want with that Triforce any way?" asked Zach.

"Impa took a deep breath and answered. "They say, When the three parts of the Triforce are as one, anyone is granted any wish if it were touched. And if Ganondorf does touch it.."

"He'll wish for the whole world to be under his rule!" Link finished her sentence.

"Yes!" Impa nodded.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Link said as he ordered Epona to go faster.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Proxi said she flew faster to Link with Zach, Nabooru, and Impa behind her.

Link, Zach, Proxi, Impa, and Nabooru rode straight to the town entrance. But when they got closer, they saw dark clouds surrounding the whole area, bright lighting striking the area, and the castle looked way more different.

"Woah!" Zach said slowing down Wejuss. "That wasn't there before!"

"What has he done?!" Impa said with an angered look.

"He has been here the whole time!" said Link.

"And it looks like he sended us on that goose chase just so he can make all this!" Proxi said.

"Link, Zach. This is it." Impa said to them. "You must get in that castle and find Zelda before it's too late!"

"Don't worry Impa." Link said holding on to her shoulder. "I won't let Ganondorf lay one finger on Zelda." Impa smiled and nodded. "Ready to end this Zach?" Link asked him.

"You know I am Link." Zach said as they both walked into the destroyed town.

"Oh wait!" Impa shouted stopping them. "I almost forgot to give you these!" She grabbed a bunch of arrows that have a bright glow on the point of it. "These are Light Arrows!" Impa said. "The last hero and companion used these to destroy the evil lord." Link grabbed the arrows and put them in his quiver.

"Good Luck guys," said Nabooru.

"Thanks Nabooru." said Zach. "Alright! Let's end this!" Link yelled as he and Zach ran towards the castle. Impa and Nabooru waved at Link and Zach then head back to Kakariko Village.

"You two better win this!" Impa said in her head. 

**Next time:**

 **Ganon's Castle**


	20. Ganon's Castle

Chapter 20

Ganon's Castle

Link and Zach carefully walked down the destroyed streets of Hyrule. It was more worse than the last time they saw it.

"Gods, I regret coming back here." said Link.

"Ganondorf is gonna pay for all of this!" Proxi said.

"Link? Do you really think we can do this?" asked Zach.

"We CAN do this Zach. I know we can." Link said patting Zach's back. Just then, they all heard a loud ghostly scream.

"What was that?" Zach asked.

"Oh-no! Re-Deads!" Proxi shouted.

"What are Re-Deads?" asked Link.

"They're undead creatures that paralyze you with their shouts." Proxi answered. "I thought that Rusl guy though you about monsters?"

"I guess he didn't teach us all of them!" Link said.

"Whatever! Their not gonna stop us!" Zach said pulling out his sword and rush towards them.

"Zach, don't!" Link yelled trying to stop him. One of the Re-Deads screeched and Zach froze where he stand.

"I...I can't move!" Zach cried.

"Just hold on!" Link said as he fired an arrow at one of their heads! Zach then started to move again and kept his distance from the Re-Deads and fired his arrows at them. They both fired their arrows, but the Re-Deads were still heading towards them. "It's no use!" Link said. "These guys are already dead. Our arrows are useless."

Proxi then had an idea. "Link! Try the Light Arrows!" she said.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Link asked.

"It's our only chance!" Proxi said. Link grabbed a Light Arrows and pointed it at a Re-Dead.

"Here goes nothing!" Link said and he fired the arrow and the Re-Dead he shot disappeared.

"Yes! It worked!" Link shouted.

"Well, don't stop!" Zach said. Link fired the rest of the light arrows at the remaining Re-Deads and shot the last ones.

"Way to go Link!" Proxi cheered.

"Let's get to the castle before more surprises show up!" said Link as he, Zach and Proxi ran to the castle.

Link, Zach, and Proxi reached the castle. However, it wasn't the same last time they saw it.

"What...the….hell." Link said in fear.

"Ok. He's definitely in there!" Zach said. Just then, Proxi found a cave.

"Hey you guys, look!" She yelled as she went inside. Link and Zach ran inside and saw a beautiful fountain.

"This place is oddly familiar." Zach said.

"Isn't this the Fairy Fountain we saw back at the forest?" Link asked.

"Well, yes and no." answered Proxi. "All the Fairy Fountains in Hyrule are the same." Then, The Great Fairy appeared in front of them.

"And I guess all of the Great Fairies are the same too." Zach whispered to Link.

"Seems like it." said Link.

"Great Heroes. You have done well to find this fountain." The Great Fairy said. "And for doing so, I shall give you the strength you need to defeat the evil cursing this land." The Great Fairy held out her hand and a pick flower appeared on it. She blew on the flower and the pedals flew straight to Link and Zach. As soon as the pedals touched the heroes, they felt more stronger then they last felt.

"Wow! It actually worked!" Zach said.

"Please let my fairies heal your wounds before you leave." said The Great Fairy said. "Good luck chosen ones." The Great Fairy disappeared and a bunch of fairies flew above the water of the fountain. Link and Zach walked to one of them and each one they touched flew around them.

"I'm gonna be completely honest, That kinda felt weird." said Zach.

"But is your head healed?" Link asked. Zach touched his head and realized he still had that he still had that bandage on his head from their battle with King Dodgogo.

"Oh. I forgot I had this!" he said taking it off. As soon as the bandage was off, Zach felt his forehead and realized the brues was gone. "Holy crap!" Zach shouted.

"Hehehe. You look good as new!" said Link giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright guys, it's time to stop Ganondorf!" said Proxi.

"Right. Let's go." Link said. Zach stopped for a minute and look at one of the fairies in the fountain and had an idea. 

Link, Zach, and Proxi stopped at the entrance of the castle and looked at each other.

"Let's end this." said Link.

"Uh..Link?" Zach said. "Before we do this, I want to tell you something." Link kneeled down and stared directly at Zach.

"Like what?" Link asked.

Zach took a deep breath and spoke out loud. "If we don't win, I just want to say, Thanks for taking care of me."

Link smiled and hugged Zach. "That's what friends are for." he said. "And I wanna thank you for having my back."

"It's what I was chosen for!" Zach said. "Alright! I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Link said. And they ran straight inside the castle.

Link, Zach, and Proxi entered the castle and found themselves in a big hallway full of dark suits of armor and a bunch of paintings of Ganondorf.

"This has evil written all over it." said Zach.

"Just be careful and watch where you step." said Link. "No doubt there's traps all over this firkin place." Link and Zach approached a double door. They both opened it and saw a door that has a lock on it.

"Crap." Link said.

"Maybe the key is in there!" said Zach pointing at the door to their left.

"Worth a shot." said Proxi. Link and Zach stood by the door and both nodded.

They entered the door and entered the room. Inside the room was a bunch of weapons hanging on the wall and on a display case, suits of armor stacked on wooden dummy's, and one giant armor standing at the end of the room.

"This must be the armoury." said Link taking a look at one of the armor.

Zach looked at the armor at the end of the room. The armor looked like it was part of a child's nightmare and it gave Zach goosebumps. "Lets just find the key and get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps." said Zach walking away from the armor. Then, the armor silently approached Zach and slowly raised his sword about to strike him.

"ZACH! BEHIND YOU!" Proxi yelled. Zach looked behind him and saw the armor about to strike him. But he dodge the attack just in time.

"Clever trick!" Zach said pulling out his sword. He struck the armor but the armor was to strong.

"Should've saw that coming." Zach said. The monster tried once more to strike Zach, but he dodged the attacks.

"Zach! Keep him busy. I'll try to figure out how to get the armor off him." Link shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Zach yelled dodging the monsters attack.

"Proxi, what is that thing?" Link asked. "And yes, I didn't learn about this monster either!" Proxi rolled her eyes and looked closely at the monster and figured it out.

"It's a Darknut." She said. "It's an evil armored knight that serves the darkness."

"Ok. So is there anyway we can get rid of his armor?" Link asked. Proxi looked at the Darknut and saw two straps of rope on it's back.

"Try those ropes on his back. That could take off some of the armor." said Proxi.

"On it!" Link said as he charged at the Darknut.

The Darknut soon had Zach cornered to a wall and was about to strike, until Link cutted the ropes on the back of his armor and the chest plates fell off. The Darknut looked at Link and he was about to strike him, then Zach stabbed him with his sword. The Darknut fell to the ground then exploded into darkness.

"Nice going Zach!" Link said.

"Next time, you deal with the armored monsters." said Zach. Just then, a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"I guess that's for us." said Link approaching the chest. Link opened the chest and grabbed a key and held it in the air.

"Yes! The key!" Link cheered.

"Why are you holding it in the air in the most awkward pose possible?" asked Zach.

Link looked at the pose he was doing and he was a little confused himself. "I have no idea." he said.

"Come on. Let's head to the door!" said Proxi. They exited the room and headed to the lock door.

Link used the key to unlock the door and opened and there were stairs heading up.

"Yes!" Zach cheered.

"Let's go!" Link said as they all ran up the stairs and stopped at another door with three locks and three other room's.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zach said.

"It looks like the keys we need are in each room." said Link looking at the doors.

"We don't have time for this! Zelda needs us!" said Proxi.

"Speaking of Zelda…." Zach said pointing at Link's hand. Link looked at his hand and saw the Triforce of Courage glowing a little.

"Ganondorf and Zelda are here." Proxi said.

"And this door could lead us to them!" said Link.

"But it'll take us forever to go to each room and grab each key!" said Zach. "Zelda would be dead by the time we're done!"

"What if we split up?" asked Link.

"Split up?" Zach asked.

"I'll take the door on the left, and you'll take the door on the right. And when we got the keys from our doors, will go to the last one together!" Link explained.

"Sounds like a plain!" Zach said.

"What about me?" Proxi asked.

"You stay here. We'll handle this." said Link.

"If you say so." Proxi said.

"Alright, let's go!" said Link

Link and Zach stood in front of their door and looked at each other.

"Good luck." Link said.

"You too." Zach said back. They both opened their doors and went inside the rooms.

"Good luck to both of you!" said Proxi. 

**Next time:**

 **The Challenging Rooms**


	21. The Challenging Rooms

Chapter 21

The Challenging Rooms

Link looked at the room he entered. There was a gigantic rock in the middle of the room."Nothing here." he said. Suddenly, the ground began to shake! "What's going on?" Link yelled trying to keep his balance. He looked at the rock in the middle of the room and it was moving. The rock got up with other rocks coming out of the ground. The rock formed into a giant rock monster.

"A Talus!?" Link said surprisingly. "I never thought I'd see one in real life."

The Talus threw is rock arm at Link, and he quickly dodged the attack.

"Now I wish I hadn't." he said getting up. The Talus got more giant rocks for his arm and slowly approached Link.

"Ok Link, everybody has a weakness, including stone giants. There has to be something on him so weaken him!" he said to himself looking all round the monster. He then saw a giant crystal ore on the top of him. "Bingo!" said Link.

He ran to the Talus and pulled out the Master Sword. When he got close, the Talus got ready to squash him, but he kept dodging the attacks.

"This thing is getting on my nerves!" he said. The Talus smacked Link with his arm and Link flew at smacked the wall. Link struggled to get up and looked at the Talus he was about to throw his rock arm at Link again. Thankfully, Link recovered enough to dodge the attack. The Talus touched the ground to get himself a new set of arms' It was Link's chance to strike it!

He rushed towards it and climbed up his head. And reached the top and striked the crystal ore. After a few hit's, the ore broke and the Talus exploded and Link landed feet first on the ground.

"Too easy. Sorta." He said to himself. Then, a treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. He opened it and got one of the keys for the door. "Perfect. I hope Zach's room will be easy for him." Link said. 

Zach opened the door and was in an empty room.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not alone?" he said to himself. Just after he said that, A tadpole dropped in front of him. "What the…" he said. The tadpole attacked him, but he slashed it in one hit.

"Where the heck did it come from?" he asked as he looked up and saw a giant toad on the ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he yelled. The toad dropped in front of Zach and roared. Zach pulled out his sword and gulped.

 _"I am so dead."_ he said in his head.

The toad jumped up in the air trying to land on Zach, but Zach dodged it in time. "What are you? Ganondorf's pet toad or something?" Zach asked. The toad ignored Zach, and released his tadpoles on his back.

"Oh please!" Zach said as he spin slashed his sword and killed every tadpole that came across him. The Toad grew in anger and attacked him with his tongue. Zach dodge every attack he could. 

"Jeez, am I a fly to you?" he yelled. Zach shot an arrow at the toad's eye and he looked away at Zach roaring in pain.

"How the heck am I supposed to defeat this giant tongue stick?" he asked. Then, he looked at some bomb plants stand next to the wall. Then, he had an idea.

The toad regained focus again, and looked for Zach.

"HEY, HAPPY HOPPER!" Zach yelled. The toad turned around and saw Zach standing still behind the bombs. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A LUMBY LOG!" He insulted. The toad grew in angier and he fired his tongue at Zach. But he evaded at the last second. His tongue touched the bomb and it lifted up! The toads tongue went back into his mouth along with the bomb. And for a few seconds, the bomb exploded inside his stomach. He collapsed on the ground and the front of the tongue had a large bump. "Bingo!" Zach said as he pulled out his sword and stabbed the tongue.

The toad crooked really loud, and exploded into a dark cloud. "That was **toad-** ally awesome!" Zach yelled and a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. "And now, my prize." Zach opened the chest and grabbed the key. "Perfect." Zach said. " I just hope Link survive's whatever's in his room."

Next time:

Fire and Ice 


	22. Fire and Ice

Chapter 22

Fire & Ice

Link, Zach, and Proxi entered the room and all there was were a giant rectangular wall in the center.

"There's nothing here!" said Link.

"Maybe that's what they want us to think." Zach said. Link looked at Zach and saw him carrying a shiny reflecting shield with a Gerudo symbol on it.

"Zach? Where did you get that shield?" he asked.

"From that skeleton over there!" Zach answered pointing at a skeleton lying on the wall.

"Ok." said Link a little crept out.

"It's kinda heavy!" said Zach trying to pull it up.

"Here, I'll carry it." Link said as Zach gave him the shield.

"Ok, So where is the key?" asked Zach.

"Maybe we can get a better view up there!" Proxi said pointing at the wall.

"Not a bad idea" said Link.

Link and Zach climbed the ladder to the top and looked all around the room.

"Still nothing." said Zach.

Then, they heard laughter.

"Zach, do you hear that?" Link asked.

"Kinda wish I wasn't." said Zach.

They looked above them and saw two old women on broomsticks flying above them.

"What the..." said Link.

"Well, look who made it, Kotake!" said one of them.

"I see them, Koume!" said the other.

They both flew around Link and Zach.

"Who are you two?!" Link asked.

"I am Kotake!" answered one of them.

"With my ice, I will freeze your soul!"

"And I am Koume!" said the other. "With my fire, I will burn you all to a crisp!" Link and Zach drew their swords.

"Let's get them!" Kotake said.

Koume fought Link, while Kotake fought Zach.

"You shall be nothing but dust when I'm finished with you!" Koume said as she cast fire at Link. But he deflected it with the shield he got from Zach.

"I don't think so!" Link said firing an arrow at her.

While Koume dealt with Link, Zach battled Kotake.

"I shall make you freeze to death!" Kotake yelled.

"Now that's not very, nice!" Zach chuckled!

"Tell that to the undertaker!" Kotake said as she casted an ice ball at Zach and it hit his left foot. His foot was frozen to the ground. He couldn't get it out.

"I'm stuck!" he grunted trying to pull his foot free.

"Now, to freeze the rest of your body!" Kotake said waving her wand.

Link looked behind him and saw Zach in pearl.

"Hold on Zach!" he shouted as he ran towards him. Once he reached him, he stood in front of him protecting him and himself with the shield. Kotake was about to fire her ice beam, but a ray of fire came out of the shield and struck Kotake.

"Link! How did you do that?!" Zach asked.

"I don't know!" said Link.

"That must be a Mirror Shield!" Proxi answered.

"A Mirror Shield?" Link asked. "It's a shield that can reflect any elemental attack." Proxi explained. "It must've conducted the fire from that old hag Link fought!" she said looking at Koume.

"Then let's show them what we can do!" Link said.

"Uh...can you get me out of here first?" asked Zach pointing at his frozen foot.

"Oh yeah!" Link said as he used the rest of the fire from the shield to melt the ice on Zach's foot.

"Ok! Now let's do this!" said Zach.

"You are going to pay for that!" Kotake said.

"Come at me and I will!" said Link. Kotake's eyes grew in anger. She fired an ice beam at Link and he deflected it with the Mirror Shield. As soon as the ice beam stopped, Zach distracted Kotake and Link ran back to Koume.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Come and get me, you flying troll!"

Koume growled and waved her wand. "I will melt your body, you little scum!" she said.

"Not if I turn down the heat!" said Link pointing the Mirror Shield at Koume and a bunch of ice came out of the shield and hit Koume. Koume screeched as the ice striked her.

"Way to go Link." cheered Zach.

Both of the sisters grew in anger and the flew above the heroes.

"They made us really mad, Kotake!" said Koume.

"Yes they did, Koume!" Kotake said back.

"Then let's show them our true form." said Kotake.

"Your true form?!" Link shouted. The sisters touched hands and spun around even faster and they started to glow!

"What's happening?!" Zach asked.

"I'm guessing something not good!" Link yelled. Then, the glow stop and the sisters were formed into one giant young gerudo women. She had flame hair braided on her left, and ice hair braided on her right. She also had two wands. One for fire, and one for ice.

"We. are. TWINROVA!" she said.

"Is it weird that two old women just transformed into a younger women and I kinda like her?" Zach ask as him and Link were stepping back.

"Yeah, totally." Link said. Twinrova fired her ice beam at them, but Link blocked it with the Mirror Shield. He pointed the shield at her and the ice came out of it and struck it at Twinrova, but it wasn't effecting her. Twinrova laughed at Link.

"You fool!" she said. "I have the power of both ice and fire!" She then, fired a beam of flames at them, but Link reflected it with is shield and him and Zach jumped out of the battle area.

"This is not going to work if she is immune to both fire and ice!" said Link peeking at the corner.

"That's sort of not true, Link" said Proxi.

"Huh, What do you mean, Proxi?" asked Zach.

"Link, When you first used the Mirror Shield, you used it on the other which!" Proxi said.

"And your point is…?" Link said.

"Don't you get it?!" Proxi shouted. "Their weakness is their sister's element!"

"So your saying that, we need to attack her with the opposite element attack?" Zach asked.

"Yes!" Proxi said.

"I'll handle it!" Link said climbing back up to Twinrova.

Link reached the top and saw Twinrova facing him.

"Ah, there you are!" she said. "I thought you and your little friend retreated."

Link chuckled at her compliment. "A true knight never retreats!" Link said with a courageous tone.

"He got that from Rusl, didn't he?" Proxi asked Zach as they were watching them.

"Yyyyeeeeep." said Zach.

"Well, this true knight is about to be frozen!" said Twinrova said firing an ice beam at him.

"I don't think so!" Link said as he pointed the Mirror Shield and fire came out of it and struck Twinrova.

"Yes! It work!" said Zach.

"Woah. I forgot I deflected her fire attack!" Link said. Then, he saw Twinrova kneed to the ground.

"Link! She's down!" Zach yelled. Link gripped the Master Sword, and struck Twinrova. She screamed and collapsed on the ground. "Way to go, Link!" Zach cheered as he and Link High-fived.

"Uh...guys." said Proxi pointing at Twinrova. Twinrova began to glow. Then, both of the sisters appeared floating in the air with halo's above them.

"Hey? What happened?" Kotake asked.

"Did we win?" Koume asked.

"Hey Kotake? What's that on your head?"

"I don't know. But you have something on your head too!"

"WHAT!? Does that mean we lost?!"

"Yes. Thanks to you!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I told you we should've used a fire & ice monster, but NO! You said we should use our special attack!"

"They would've destroyed the monsters anyway!"

"How would you know?"

"Because they defeated us!"

"You didn't know that!"

"Oh you always think that you're the smarter sister!"

"I AM THE SMARTER SISTER!"

Link and Zach both looked at each other and shrugged.

"We disappointed Ganondorf because of you!"

"AND YOU!"

The sisters continued arguing as they flew up in the air and disappeared.

"That….was…...Awkward." said Zach as he and Link were looking up at the roof where the sisters disappeared.

"Yeah. I guess." Link said. Just then, a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"They key!" Zach said as he opened the chest and grabbed the key.

"Let's go." Link said. Zach nodded in reply and followed Link out of the room.

Link, Zach, and Proxi stood in front of the door and used each of the key's they got from the room's and unlocked the locks. The door opened slowly and there were more stairs heading up.

"Well, this is it!" Link said.

"It's time to end this." said Zach.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Proxi said. Both of our heroes ran up the stairs, and head towards the top.

 **Next time:**

 **Ganondorf Battle**


	23. Ganondorf Battle

Chapter 23

Ganondorf Battle

Link & Zach ran up the stairs as fast as they could. And the further they got, they heard a organ playing. "Zach, do you hear that?" Link asked him.

"Sure do." Zach said.

They got closer until they reached a big double door. They both looked at each other and nodded. Each of them opened a door and they all saw Ganondorf playing an organ. He didn't turn around and looked at them, he just kept playing. He then looked at his right hand and saw his Triforce glowing. He stopped playing and laughed. "I have to admit. I never thought you two would make it up here." he said facing them.

"Where is Zelda?!" Link yelled pointing the Master Sword at Ganondorf.

"Oh, the Princess is fine." Ganondorf said as he snapped his fingers and Zelda appeared in a purple crystal!

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" both Link, Zach, and Proxi yelled.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and saw Link, Zach and Proxi standing in front of her and Ganondorf. "LINK, ZACH!" She yelled bangging the crystal!

"Let her go!" Link yelled at Ganondorf.

"I cannot do that, Hero!" said Ganondorf slowly walking to Link and Zach. "You two have already loss! This castle is mine, and soon, the Triforce and the whole world."

"Over our dead bodies!" yelled Zach. 

"The adults are talking child, so SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT!" Ganondorf yelled smacking Zach. He flew to the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Link, Zelda, and Proxi both gasped. They all his head bleeding from the wall he hit.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Link yelled at Ganondorf. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and pointed at Link.

"Bring it on, boy!" Ganondorf said. He swung his sword at Link, but Link blocked the attacks with his shield. When Link tried to attack Ganondorf, he blocked it with his sword. He then grabbed Link's shield and swiped it from his arm. Link and Proxi both gasped. "Warriors that use shields, are afraid of being attacked." Ganondorf said as she threw the shield right next to Zelda.

"Link, be careful!" yelled Proxi. "He's not like the other foes you fought!"

"You think?!" Link yelled, then dodged another one of Ganondorf's attack!

"I will use your blood, to paint these walls!" Ganondorf yelled.

"I don't think so." Link smirked as he charged at Ganondorf.

Zach then slowly woke up and rubbed his head! "W...What happened?" he asked. He then, looked at his hand and saw blood. "Crap. Not again!" he said then looked at Link and Ganondorf battling. He then looked at Zelda still trapped in the crystal. "Princess Zelda!" He said than ran to her.

Zelda saw Link and Ganondorf fighting and began to worry. "Link….Please be careful!" She said. Then, she saw Zach running towards her. "Zach!" she said.

"Princess, are you ok?" Zach asked.

"I'm fine! What about you?" Zelda asked.

"Been through worse!" Zach said. He grabbed his sword and tried to break the crystal, but it didn't make a scratch. "Son of a…. What is this thing?"

"Zach, you can't break this crystal no matter how many times you attack it." Zelda said. "Just help Link, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Just stay here!" Zach said.

"Duh." Zelda said rolling her eyes.

"Oh...sorry. Poor choice of words." he said then he stepped on Link's shield. Then, he had an idea. 

Link slashed Ganondorf's face with his sword. Ganondorf looked at the scratch and saw blood coming out of it. "I will never let you win!" yelled Link. Ganondorf clenched his fist and punched Link in the face and grabbed his throat.

"LINK!" yelled Proxi.

"You and your friend made a big mistake coming here!" said Ganondorf.

"We came here...to stop you!" Link yelled.

"Doesn't look like it." Ganondorf said as he pointed his sword at Link's chest. "Have a nice eternal sleep!" Ganondorf said as he got ready to plunged the sword to his chest.

"HEY, UGLY!" Zach screamed. "CATCH!" Ganondorf looked behind him, but he was hit in the face by Link's shield. He looked at Zach with and angry look. "What? I said catch it!" Zach shrugged. Ganondorf threw Link and ran to Zach. He slashed his sword at him, but he dodged the attack.

"You will not mock me, child!" Ganondorf boomed.

"I already did!" Zach said putting on his Fierce Deity Mask and transformed.

"You think a simple transformation well defeat me?" Ganondorf asked gripping his sword.

"Let's find out!" Zach said as he charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf blocked his attack and his right fist starting to get covered in dark energy. And when it was charged, he punched Zach right in his face. Zach crashed into a pillar and his body slid on the floor. "Ok...that hurt!" Zach said struggling to getting up. But Ganondorf stepped on his stomach right before he got the chance.

"You think this is a game, boy?" he asked.

"I make it fun that way." Zach smirked then Ganondorf stepped on him harder.

"I will not let a shape-shifting child defeat me!" he said using his dark fist again. Suddenly, Zach burst out with laughter. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Zach asked.

Ganondorf became confused. "What are you…..ARGHHH!" Zach looked behind Ganondorf, and saw Link who shot a light arrow at Ganondorf.

"Thanks, Link!" Zach said as he kicked Ganondorf off him.

"Don't mention it!" said Link pulling out the Master Sword.

"NO!" Ganondorf yelled. "This can't be happening! I am, Ganondorf! The most powerful being in the world!"

"More like, Ganon-Dork!" Zach asked as he and Link walked in front of Ganondorf. He then, struggled to get up and pointed his sword at them.

"I..will...kill..you all...With...whatever...strength I HAVE!" he said.

"I'm counting on that!" Link said walking to him. Ganondorf swinged his sword at Link, but he evaded and charged at him and stabbed him! 

Ganondorf looked down at his chest and saw the Master Sword plunged deep into his heart. Link pulled the Master Sword out and Ganondorf collapsed on the ground. "Im...impossible!" he moaned. "I...I...have...trained...so hard...and...became so….good." he coughed up blood from his mouth.

"Not good enough!" said Link.

"Guess you didn't train hard enough!" Zach said.

"W...who do...you...two...think….you...are?!" Ganondorf growled.

"I am Link!" Link said.

"And I am Zach!" Zach said.

"Together we are, THE HEROES OF HYRULE!" Link said.

Ganondorf gave them an angry look and took his final breath. Zach took off his mask and painted. "I'm glad that's over." he said.

"You did good, Zach." Link said patting his back.

"Thanks, you too." Zach said.

Just then, Zelda's crystal began to glow and it broke into a thousand shards. She gently landed on the ground and looked at Link and Zach. Link and Zach both ran to her. "Link, Zach. Thank you." she said to them. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been defeated and evil will no longer rule Hyrule."

"To be honest, I didn't think we'd survive this." Zach said laughing. Link, Zelda, and Proxi laughed with him. Zelda then looked at Link.

"Link, Where's Impa?" Zelda asked. "Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's ok. She's in Kakariko Village with Sarah." Link said grabbing her shoulder.

Zelda signed with believe. "Thank you." she said and pulled Link to her and they both kissed! Link's eyes were REALLY wide, and so were Zach and Proxi's eyes .

When they both stopped, Link was speechless. "Zelda...I...I…"

"Wow. I made the hero speechless." Zelda said laughing. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on!?" yelled Zach.

"The castle!" Zelda said. "It was created by Ganondorf's magic! And now that he is dead, It's starting to collapse!"

"Then we better get out of here, before we become a puddle of blood!" Link said as he guided everyone out of the room. They ran down the stairs avoiding the deabre falling in their path.

"Hurry!" yelled Proxi. "We're running out of time!"

"This would be alot easier if this place wasn't taller the Death Mountain!" Zach yelled.

"Just keep going! We're almost there!" said Link. And he was right, they all saw the way out just up ahead. "Come on!" Link yelled out.

They all made it out in time. They all exited the castle in a hurry. They all looked back and saw it fully collapse. The pillars crashed into the walls making it collapse even more. Everything else just collapse into a giant cloud. The cloud blocked the whole area of the castle. When the cloud cleared up, they all looked and saw nothing but rumble.

"It's...it's over!" Proxi said.

"Sorry about the castle Zelda." said Zach.

"It's alright. The important thing is that we are safe." said Zelda. Then, they heard a noise coming from the rumble.

"What was that!?" Proxi asked.

 **Next time:**

 **The Dark Beast!**


	24. The Dark Beast

Chapter 24

The Dark Beast

Everyone looked at the rumble and heard the noise again!

"There it is again!" Zelda jumped.

"Zelda stay here. Me and Zach will check it out." said Link as him and Zach readyed their swords and slowly approaching the noise.

"Maybe we were just hearing things?" Zach shrugged. Just then, the heard the noise again.

"I don't think so!" Link said pulling out the Master Sword. Suddenly, Ganondorf came out of the rumble and flew above Link & Zach. "GANONDORF!?" they both yelled.

"How are you not dead?" Zach asked.

"That's not of your concern, child!" Ganondorf said. "But it will be YOU TWO WHO WILL BE DEAD!" He showed everyone the Triforce of Power and it glowed really bright and so did he. Link and Zach shield their eyes and looked away from Ganondorf. When they looked back at him, they have never been so surprised before.

"Oh…..my…..gods!" Link said stepping back!

"This is bad!" said Zach.

"I….AM….GANON!" he said roaring loud. A barrier blocked the whole battle leaving Proxi and Zelda outside of it.

"Link, Zach!" yelled Zelda as she ran to it. When she touched the barrier, it shocked her. She screamed in pain then kneed to the ground.

"Zelda! Are you ok?" asked Proxi.

"I...I'm fine." Zelda said getting back up to her feet. "Please be careful you two." She said with both of her hands together bringing them close to her face as if she was praying.

Two giant swords appeared in Ganon's hands and he looked down at Link and Zach. "Now heroes, I will kill you all and then I will take the Triforce, and I will become a GOD!" he roared.

"A giant snot faced pig as a god?" Zach chuckled. "That's just weird!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Ganon as he punched Zach. He landed in the barrier and it shocked his whole body. He then collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"ZACH!" Link, Zelda, and Proxi yelled.

"Your next hero!" said Ganon looking at Link.

Link growled in anger. "You want my Triforce?" he asked then looked at Ganon. "THEN, COME AND GET IT!"

"With pleasure!" said Ganon. He slashed his sword to the ground. Link dodged the attack and charged at Ganon with an air attack! But Ganon blocked his attack and whacked Link with his tail!

"LINK!" screamed Zelda.

Link crashed into the pile of rumble from the castle. He got up and looked back at Zach still unconscious! He looked backed at Ganon in anger "This is madness, Ganon!" he yelled to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You should know hero, I am the first and only male Gerudo to ever be born in a thousand decades." Ganon said. "When I realized that as a boy, I grew furious. I told my teacher's I should've ruled the whole land instead of that gods forsaken desert! But they said no! And the reason for that was because, the world already has a ruler, and his fortress is already being made. That made my anger more worse. So, I left my fortress and decide to sabotage the castle myself. Because if there is no castle, there will be no ruler and I will build my own castle before that one is rebuilt. That is when I stumbled upon a different group Gerudo. They said they haven't seen me since my birth."

"So that's how it all started!" Link said. "That's when you were trained by them to use all of this dark magic to claim the Triforce!"

"Correct hero!" Ganon said as he raised one of his swords and began to slice Link, but he dodged the attack. "I will destroy you!"

"Link. "I'll be the judge of that!" Link said as he charged his sword at Ganon. Ganon blocked the attack and swung his swords at Ganon. And Link dodged every attack.

"Just die!" said Ganon.

"Never!" Link said. "I won't die until you die!"

"I will not die, boy!" Ganon said as a fireball struck him. Link bashed it with his shield and the fireball came back to Ganon and struck him right in the face. Ganon kneed to the ground. Before he can turn back to Link, Link scratched his right eye with the Master Sword.

"I'm not going to let you win!" Link said. Ganon then smacked Link and crashed into more of the rumble from the castle. He then got up and shot Ganon with a light arrow. Ganon roared and collapsed on the ground. "Now's my chance!" he said as he rushed to Ganon and slashed his face. He screamed in pain gripping the scratch Link gave him. "This ends, NOW!" Link yelled at him.

"I don't think so!" Ganon said punching Link. Link's body hit the barrier and shocked him. He screamed in pain and laid on the ground.

"NO!" Zelda screamed reaching her arm out to Link.

Link tired to get up, but his body was too weak from the shock. He looked at Ganon and he laughed at Link. "Some hero you are!" he said and he pointed his sword at Link. "I already told you, you can't defeat me. NO ONE CAN!" He then rushed the sword to Link's body.

"NO!" Zelda screamed!

Link looked away and covered his eyes. Zelda and Proxi than gasped. When Link looked at his chest, he didn't see the sword in his body. He looked in front of him and saw Zach standing in his way. He looked at his back and saw the end of Ganon's sword inside him.

Zach had been stabbed!

 **Next time:**

 **Zach, A True Knight**


	25. Zach, A True Knight

Chapter 25

Zach, A True Knight!

"Zach….Zach….ZACH!" 

Zach woke up looking around and saw Rusl in front of him. "R...Rusl?" he moaned rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes." Rusl answered. "You really should focus on fighting, and not sleeping."

"Yeah, but fighting can make you really tired." Zach said leaning back on the tree putting his hands on the back of his head.

"That is true." Rusl said sitting with him. "But I'm teaching you to fight because I want you and Link to…"

"Become more braver and stronger in the future. I know!" Zach said finishing his sentence.

Rusl signed and looked at Link grabbing his gear. "Zach?" Rusl said.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to me carefully."

Zach began to shake. "Uh..ok." he said as he looked at Rusl nervously.

"Do you love Link?" He asked.

"Uh….yeah." Zach said looking at Link. "He's like a brother to me."

Rusl smiled. "Then you must know what a true brave knight would do!" he said.

"And what's that?" Zach asked.

"A true brave knight, would sacrifice the people he cares about the most. Even if he has to throw away his whole life!" Rusl said.

Zach gasped and looked at Link. "Are...are you saying that, Link will give his life for me to become a true knight?"

"Not exactly." Rusl said and Zach looked back at him. "I was actually referring to Link. AND YOU!" Rusl said as he pointed at Zach and touched his chest.

"M..me?" Zach sputtered and looked down at Rusl's hand touching his chest.

"Zach, you may be a young boy, but that doesn't mean your not a knight." Rusl said. "Risking your life to save the person you love is what a true knight would do no matter if he really isn't one."

Zach looked back at Link and tears came down his eyes. "You know? A lot of kids back at the village said that I will never become a brave strong knight." he said sniffing. "But….I'll show them." Zach clutched his fit's and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll show them that they're wrong. I won't let Link die in battle! I'll take his place in death no matter what!"

Rusl smiled and stood up. "That is, if Link will to the same to you." he said.

"No!" Zach shouted and turned to Rusl. "Link will never die" he said and looked back to Link. "I promise, I'll save Link, even if I have to give up my life."

"Not a bad speech for a 10 year old." Rusl said rubbing his head. "Not bad."

 ***Present***

Zach looked at Ganon angrily with blood coming out of his mouth and his chest were Ganon stabbed him making his shirt soaked in blood. "I...I...don't….think…..so!" he grunted.

"ZACH!" Link screamed. He couldn't believe what he just saw! Zach just sacrificed himself to save him.

"ZACH NO!" Proxi cried.

"No...it...it can't be!" Zelda said covering her mouth and tears coming out of her eyes. She then remembered the speech she said to Volga.

" _ **The sidekick is there for the Hero to protect him, even if it means he has to risk his own life for it."**_

Zach slowly looked back at Link and smiled. "Guess...you...weren't...expecting that….huh?" he said smirking!

"Foolish child!" Ganon said as he pulled the sword out of Zach's body. Zach than fell backwards, then Link caught him before he could reach the ground. "I'll let you mouan Hero!" Ganon said.

Link ignored him. He just kept looking at Zach's chest. Blood was still spreading around it. "Zach...Oh my gods!" he said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Link.." Zach grunted. "I'm..sorry...you had to see that!"

"Why did you do that?" Link asked him.

"Because…" Zach tried to continue, but he kept coughing up blood from his mouth making it hard for him. "Because...I promised myself...that I would...throw away...my own life...to save you..." he finished.

"You...You did?" Link asked.

"Of...course." Zach said coughing up blood

"Just hang on! Your going to be ok!" Link said.

"No...I'm not!" Zach said gripping his wound.

"Don't say that!" Link shouted. "I don't care if you promised yourself to throw away what's left of your future to let me have mine! I'm not gonna let you die!"

"You...you would've done it too, huh?" Zach laughed then coughed up some more blood.

"Zach please. I can't do this without you!" Link said closing his eyes and more tears came out of them.

"Yes...yes, you can." Zach said touching Link's hand. Link held his hand back. "Hyrule...needs you more than...me."

"That's not true!" Link said. "Everyone needs you. Even me!"

"I know." said Zach. "But...it's all up to you now! You need to save….this land."

"Zach...I…"

"Please...Link. Do it….for...me!"

Link wiped the tears from his eyes and held Zach's hand tighter. "I...I promise! I'll do it for you, Zach!" he sniffed.

Zach smilled and coughed up more blood. "Link…?" he said with his voice getting quieter.

"Yeah?"

"R...Rusl said….that this is what...a...true...knight….would do…...Am...I..a...true...knight?"

More tears came down Link's eyes. "Zach...your were already a true knight before we went on this adventure!"

Zach slowly smiled. "That's….good...to...know…." he said. Then, he closed his eyes, his hand slipped of Link's grasp and feel to the ground like a book falling off the shelf, and he took his final breath and his body became completely still.

"Zach? Zach?" Link shocked his body to try and wake him up. But it was no use. Zach was dead! "No…..NO! ZACH, PLEASE DON'T TO THIS!" No matter how many times Link yelled, Zach couldn't wake up. "NO !" Link screamed and buried his face in Zach's chest crying!

"Zach...no." Zelda cried. "Oh gods no!"

"He...he can't be." Proxi sniffed.

"His death was his own fault!" Ganon said. Link's eyes opened with rage after Ganon said that. "He chose this fate. He is dead because he chose to die!"

"No...He chose to die to save me!" Link said standing up and he faced Ganon. "Our step-father always told us, A true knight sacrifices their life for the person they care about. And what Zach just did, was exactly like that!" Link grabbed the Master Sword and pointed it at Ganon. "Now, I will avenge him!"

"Still have faith, huh?" said Ganon. 'Well then, let us began." Ganon raised his sword up in the air and lowered it down to Link. But he dodged it and fired a light arrow at Ganon. Ganon roared in pain. Link charged and began to strike at Ganon again. "Not this time!" Ganon said as he scratched Link's face!

"LINK!" Zelda and Proxi screamed.

Link got up and touched his face where Ganon scratched him. He was bleeding, but not too much. "I AM ENDING THIS NOW!" roared Ganon as he was about to strike his sword at him. Link dodged the attack and fired another light arrow at him.

"Not if I end this first!" Link yelled at him and charged straight to him! But Ganon quickly got up and Link quickly stopped were he was at.

"You will not win hero." Ganon shouted. "I will…." Then out of nowhere, A man stood behind Link and slash a giant sword at Ganon which made him fall to the ground. Link's eyes were shocked when he saw the man in front of him.

"It...it's you!"

 **Next time:**

 **The Heroes Victory!**


	26. The Heroes Victory!

Chapter 26

The Heroes Victory

The man grabbed his face and he transformed into a child, And Link, Zelda, and Proxi both gasped

"Z..Zach?" Link sputtered.

"Surprise!" he said.

"He's..he's alive?" Zelda whispered and covered her mouth.

"Your...you're alive?" Link asked a little spooked.

"Yeah, I guess." Zach said looking all over his body.

"But..But how?" Link sputtered. Zach then took out an empty bottle and showed it to Link.

"Before we left that Fairy Fountain next to the castle, a put a fairy in this bottle so I can show it to Sarah. But, when I died, it popped out and healed me." Zach answered.

"Wow...I...I can't believe it!" Link said and he hugged Zach and tears came out of his eyes. "I thought I'd lose you!"

"Uh..Link? You think we can hug later?" Zach said pointing at Ganon!

"Right!" said Link. Both of them looked at Ganon getting up from Zach's attack.

Ganon looked at both Link and saw Zach standing next to him and smirked. "Back from the dead, child?" he asked Zach.

"Duh!' Zach said.

"We are going to stop you Ganon!" shouted Link!

"I don't think so!" Ganon said. "I will not be defeated by a butch of ranch boys!"

Link and Zach looked at each other and nodded. "We are not ranch boys!" Link said. "We are, THE HEROES OF HYRULE!"

"Not for long!" Ganon said as he slashed his swords together.

"Ready?" Link asked Zach.

Zach put his Fierce Deity Mask back on and looked at Link! "Ready!" he answered.

"Let's end this!" Link said as he and Zach both charged at Ganon.

Ganon slashed his swords at the heroes but they dodged every attack he gave them! "Stand still you, pests!" he said.

"Pests?" Zach said chuckling. "Your the one who's a giant pig. If anyone's a pest, it's you!"

"I have had it with your mockery!" Ganon yelled at Zach. "I will kill you a second time!"

"I don't think so, Snotty!" Zach laughed.

"That'- **snot** funny!" Ganon roared.

"Hey, he said a pun!" Zach said.

"Your starting to get on my nerves!" said Ganon in rage!

"Welcome to my world." said Link as sliced the Master Sword at him. Ganon punched Link and he tumbled all over the ground. He then raised his sword and was about to slice him, but Zach used his sword to block it.

"I won't let you kill him the same way you killed me!" yelled Zach grunting.

"You think that you can defeat me with that kind of power?" Ganon asked.

"I already told you before. I'm not the one who's going to defeat you!" said Zach.

"What?!" yelled Ganon.

"NOW!" yelled Zach.

Link shot a light arrow at Ganon and he roared louder than before! He looked at Link with rage! "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!" he said. Then a beam of light struck him and he fell to the ground. "WHAT...IS...THIS?!" he yelled. He tried to get up, but the light beam kept him down. Link and Zach looked at where the light be was being fired at. It was Zelda.

"Zelda?" said Link.

"Link, I'm using all of the power from my Triforce to keep Ganon down. But, I can't do it for long! You need to quickly finish him!" Zelda yelled grunting a bit.

"Already on it!" Link said running to Ganon. He aimed the Master Sword at Ganon's head and plunged it right through him!

"You. lost. GANONDORF!"

Ganon roared started to fade away. "NO! NO! I'VE LOST?!" he roared. "CURSE YOU ALL! I WILL RETURN, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Ganon fully disappeared and the sky turned from dark storm clouds, to a nice blue sky. And then, the fields were green again. And also, Hyrule Castle was back to normal.

"Hyrule Castle!" said Link.

"Guess that castle we just destroyed wasn't Hyrule Castle after all." Zach said.

"Link, Zach." Zelda said walking to them. "Thank you. Everything is now back to its normal state thanks to you."

"And Zach!" Proxi said flying around him. "That was a really brave thing you just did! I've never seen a child sacrifice their life before!"

"Hey, I made myself a promise! And also, as Link's companion and friend, I make sure he doesn't die until I do!" said Zach.

"You are absolutely right, Zach!" said Zelda kneeing to him. "We are all very proud of you!" Zelda said as she kissed his forehead. Zach blushed and laughed awkwardly. Zelda then turned to Link." And Link. I must thank you the most."

Link's face turned red. "Princess..I.." Before Link could answer, Zelda kissed his check.

"Just call me, Zelda!" she said.

Link smiled and grabbed Zelda's hand. "Very well, Zelda." he said and the two of them kissed.

"We knew it!" Zach whispered to Proxi.

"Totally." Proxi said.

 **The next day**

Everyone in Hyrule was in the throne room celebrating Link and Zach's victory. Zelda stood in the middle of the room with a beautiful dress and wearing a golden tierra. Everyone took a seat as they saw Link and Zach walk to the throne room and headed to Zelda. When they reached her, the both kneeled to her and bowed their heads.

"Link, The Hero. You may rise!" Zelda said. Link rose and stood facing Zelda. "Zach, The Companion. You may rise." Zach rose and faced Zelda as well. Zelda cleared her throat and began her speech. "People of Hyrule! These two young men, have been through alot of trouble throughout Hyrule to prove that they are the Heroes of this land. They have saved many lives and sacrificed so much to protect this land. They have been successful. ALL HAIL THE HEROES!"

"ALL HAIL THE HEROES!" everyone repeated.

"So this is what a royal treatment is like." Zach whispered to Link.

"Yeah, I guess!" Link said.

"We will now celebrate the Heroes victory at the town market! Let us go and celebrate!" Zelda said. Everyone cheered and headed to the Castle Town market.

The Town Market was still in need of construction. But everyone didn't care. They are just happy that they are safe from the darkness. Music played in the center fountain and food was served in the tents.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" said Zach looking all around the town.

"Believe it, Zach." said Link rubbing his head. "We are savoirs of Hyrule and everyone knows."

"Yeah. It feels great!" Zach said. "I still can't believe we had this in Castle Town, even though it's under construction!"

"Yeah, but everyone's having too much fun to care." Link said. "Am I right, Zach? Link looked at Zach who was looking at the opposite direction of where Link was. He looked at what he was looking at and saw Sarah in a nice white beautiful dress. She walked to Zach and stopped a little too close to his face.

"S..Sarah?" Zach sputtered.

"I look lovely, don't I?" Sarah asked spinning around.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Zach said blushing.

"I am so proud of you!" Sarah said hugging him. "But...is it true that you almost died?" she said with her tone getting less happy.

"Sarah...I...I...I did die." Zach nervously said. Sarah looked down at her feet. And Zach's hand touched her face and turned her head to face him. "But not anymore. I'm here now. Here with you."

Sarah's small frown turned to a bright smile and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Then, do you mind if I give you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zach asked, and as soon as he finished the sentence, Sarah pulled him over to her, and they both kissed.

Link smiled as he saw his best friend getting his first kiss. _"I'm proud of you buddy."_ he said in his mind.

When they finished kissing, Zach was speechless and his face was pure red. "Wow!" he whispered softly.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Link asked.

"Heck yeah!" Zach said.

"Link?" someone called out. Link looked to his right and saw Zelda infront of him.

"Yeah Zelda?" Link asked her.

"Care to dance with me?" Zelda asked as she took her hand out.

Link's face turned red. "Well...Uh...I...I don't dance well….I..I mean..I'd love to dance wit you...But I...I…"

"You for the love of...!" Zach groaned and pushed Link to Zelda and he fell right into her arms. And the two of them danced away from him and Sarah.

"Zach!" Link yelled out.

"Don't worry. You'll thank me later!" Zach yelled out.

"After I do thank him, remind me to kill him after!" Link said to Zelda.

"Sure thing, Hero!" said Zelda laughing as they dance in the crowd.

Zach looked at Sarah and took his hand out. "You wanna join them?" he asked her.

"Though you'd never ask!" said Sarah as they joined Link and Zelda and the other crowd dancing.

So now Hyrule was now safe All thanks to the Heroes of Hyrule, Link and Zach.

 **THE END**


End file.
